Just a Girl
by green means go Xx
Summary: they meet on vacation with their families..fall in love..end of break they go their seperate ways..both left heart broken..she moves to Tree Hill..how will he react when he finds out the girl now lives in his town?who will befriend her?READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Beginning!

A.N. Well! Here is the first chapter! Hope you like it!

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

"Dad, I really don't understand why we have to go on this thing." Nathan asked his father while they were packing the car up with all the luggage.

"Because, Nate. Cheryl wants to spend some time as a family. So, we decided on going to the beach house."

"But, Brooke isn't even coming. She is a part of the family too." Nathan whined. He really didn't want to go on this trip. Brooke was Cheryl's kid, which made her a part of the family, but yet she wasn't coming.

"That's because," Dan started as he put the last piece of luggage into the trunk and shut it. "Brooke is going to her dad's for the summer."

"Well, then why don't I go to mom's?" He was trying his best to not go on this trip. If he were to go then it would be him sitting on the beach all on his lonesome, while his dad and his new wife have a second honeymoon. He really didn't want to witness that.

"You can't. She went on a trip with that new boyfriend of hers. Now, no more complaining. Get in the car and we're off."

"Fine." Nathan mumbled as he opened the door and got in his seat.

Cheryl and Dan also got in. Dan started the car and backed out of the drive way.

"Oh," Cheryl started to say, looking back to Nathan, but also talking to Dan. "When we get there, we have to unpack fast, because I promised this lady I work with whose beach house is right next to ours that we would have dinner with them tonight. They are a really nice family. And Nathan, they have a girl about Brooke's age." With that she turned around.

"Oh, goody." Nathan mumbled sarcastically. He had a feeling this summer was going to suck.

* * *

"Mom, I am soo excited. A summer, with no distractions, just the beach and the beautiful beach house." Haley said while sitting in her house with her mother, waiting for her dad to come in and tell them that it was time to go to the beach house.

"Haley-bub," Lydia James started. "You are a little bit over excited, don't you think? Most teenagers usually dread going on vacations with their families."

"Well, mother, I am not most teenagers. I'm excited to go. Especially since it's just going to be me, you and dad. No brother and sisters to worry about."

"Oh, Haley," was all Lydia said. Then, Jimmy James came into the house.

"Okay, guys! It's all ready to go." They began to walk out of the house, when Lydia stopped them.

"Oh my, I forgot to tell you. I met this really nice lady that I work with. She said that her family is going up to their beach house for the summer to. So, we decided to have dinner tonight."

"Well, Lydia," Jimmy said while walking over to his wife and putting his arm around her. "If we don't get going we won't be able to have dinner at all tonight."

Haley just laughed and walked out of the house. Haley felt that it was going to be a good summer. Hey, maybe she'd meet someone new.

* * *

Both families arrived at the same time. Dan had made Nathan help him unpack the car and Haley had begged Jimmy to let her help him.

"Okay, Dad, I got it." Nathan said to his father when his dad was giving him instructions. Nathan began to unpack the trunk. He picked up a box, he guessed was Cheryl's because it was insanely heavy. "It's probably all her stupid make-up." Nathan mumbled as he attempted to walk as he carried the box. He quickly stopped and put the box down.

Nathan picked up his head and looked over when he heard a door slam. When he did he saw a pretty teenage girl. She also, looked over at him. They immediately locked eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. 'Okay,' Nathan thought as he looked back down to the box and picked it up. 'This summer might not be _so _bad.'

* * *

Okay, that's a really short chapter, I never make chapters that short, but it's just to start up the storyline a little bit.

Next:

-Naley meet

-The dinner.

Let me know if you like it! thanks guys!


	2. Don't Judge People the First Time

_A.N. Here is the next chapter! It's a little bit longer, but like I said I just want to get them to meet and the families to meet and then don't worry the chapters will get really long! Well hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Just A Girl?**

**Chapter 2- The First Judgment**

Nathan had unpacked all his stuff and decided to go for a walk. He got up from his bed and made his way downstairs. He went towards the kitchen, where the back door was, when he Cheryl stopped him.

"Oh, sweetie, where are you going? We have that dinner to go to, remember?" Cheryl asked from the island in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm just going to go for a quick walk on the beach. Tell my dad that I will be back in a few minutes." Nathan said as he began to walk towards the back door.

"Okay, honey, just as long as you're back for dinner."

"Oh don't worry," Nathan said as he opened the back door. "I'll be back by then." He smiled at her then went out the door.

He began to walk more down towards the ocean because right when he walked out of his house he was on the beach. Nathan looked around and took a deep breath. He looked out towards the ocean. Most people would look at him and say 'Wow, I wish I had his life.' But really he didn't even want his life. His parents were divorced. His dad got married to one of his best friend's mom soon after divorcing his mom. His mom went from boyfriend to boyfriend to engagement ring to engagement ring, never getting married, just liking the feeling of being engaged. She was like Paris Hilton just an older version of her. He never spent anytime with his parents, his dad always having something better to do and his mom never wanting him over because she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend of the month. He doesn't even remember meeting one of her boyfriends, not that he wanted to.

Nathan sighed and started to walk more, but he didn't get very far when he saw a figure sitting down on the sand. He watched it for a few more seconds, and then decided to walk towards it.

When he got closer, he noticed that the figure belonged to the girl he had seen when he was unpacking his car. He walked over to her and she didn't notice him at first, until he softly coughed to make his presence known.

Haley looked up at met his gaze. "Oh, uh, hi?" she said confused.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Nathan asked gesturing toward the sand next to her.

She looked up to him and smiled. "No, not unless you sit down," she said as if it was obvious.

"Okay." Nathan said as he sat down. They sat there in silence for awhile, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence. Soon, Nathan got sick of the silence though, so he decided to take the chance to find out this mystery girl's name. "Well, um, I'm Nathan." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Haley looked down at his hand and took it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Haley."

"So, what brings you to this part of NC?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, vacation with my parents." She answered simply.

"That sucks. Me to."

Haley looked over at him and snapped at him, "Um, not really. I like spending time with my parents, thank you very much. Sorry, I'm not a rich spoiled brat like you and most of your friends that get everything that they want just handed to them. I actually am thankful my parents."

Nathan looked away. That hurt. He couldn't believe that she would just go out and judge him like that. Sure, he probably did look like rich spoiled brat, and he was. He did get everything handed to him, but he didn't spend any time with his parents because his parents never wanted to and even though his dad said that he wanted to come here to be a family, that wasn't the reason. His dad just wanted to spend time with his new wife and show her that he was a "good" dad, and Nathan knew that he just chose to ignore it.

Haley looked over at him. She knew that she probably shouldn't have judged him. She just hated the kids that didn't appreciate the things they were given. But right now, the way he looked, she had a feeling she was wrong about him. Maybe he was rich and maybe he did get everything handed to him, but maybe he had a reason for not liking his parents.

"Listen, Nathan. I'm sorry I didn't mean. I mean, I don't even know you."

Nathan looked over at her, "No, no, it's cool. I understand why you would think that."

All she did was smile at her and he immediately smiled back. They already could tell that they had a connection. It was weird to them, but they liked it.

"Well," Nathan began smirking at her. "Why don't we just start over? Forget that that conversation happened?"

Haley smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Okay," Nathan said getting up from his spot and helping Haley up. "Hi," He started, sticking out his hand. "I'm Nathan and you are?"

Haley took his hand and shook it. "Hi! I'm Haley!"

"Well Haley, it was very nice to meet you, but I have to be going. See I have this dinner I have to go to because it's with someone my step-mother works with. Gotta make a good impression for the step-mom." He laughs.

"Oh my gosh! You are the family I'm having the dinner with tonight. What a coincidence."

"Or fate." Nathan mumbled as they both started to walk to their houses.

"What?" Haley asked not hearing what he had said.

"Oh. Nothing," Nathan said fast. "Let's get going though, don't wanna be late." With that he put his arm around her shoulders and walked her towards her house.

* * *

_A.N. Hope you guys liked it! Review please? I love getting reviews! Lol but thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_--Kristen--_


	3. I Don't Even Know You

_Well! Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 3- I Don't Even Know You**

"Isn't this just wonderful?" Lydia James explained from her spot by the dinner table. The James' and the Scotts' had begun to eat their dinner. They had all decided to have dinner at the Scott's beach house because it was the biggest out of the two. They were seated at the table. Cheryl and Dan at both the ends of the table, Jimmy and Lydia seated next to each other on one side. So, with that, Haley and Nathan were stuck sitting next to each other.

"So, Haley, you are a sophomore right?" Cheryl asked trying to make conversation with the teens at the table. Throughout the beginning of the dinner they had just sat there staring down at their food, just listening to their parents talk.

Haley, when she was acknowledged, looked up from her dessert and coughed. "Um, yeah, well actually I'm going to be a junior. But, yeah I just finished up sophomore year."

"Well, that's nice." Dan Scott threw in. He looked over at his son. "Isn't that nice, Nathan?" He said winking.

'Okay, wow! Could it be anymore obvious that he wants me to like this girl,' Thought Nathan. He decided against calling his dad out on it. Nathan looked over at Haley and smiled, then looked back over to his dad. "Yeah, dad, it is nice."

"Well, Hales." Jimmy James began to explain to his daughter. "Nathan's going to be a senior next year."

Haley chuckled a little bit when she looked over at Nathan and he made a funny expression without the parents seeing. She looked back over to her dad and said, "Wow. That's amazing."

They all talked for a while about what the different teenagers in front of them did. It was totally obvious to both that they had probably set this whole thing up. Not that either of them minded.

Nathan finished his dessert and looked over to his dad. "Um, dad can I be excused? I want to go for a little walk on the beach."

"Uh, sure son. Go right ahead."

Nathan got up from his chair, pushing it in after him. When he began to walk away he turned back to Haley, standing behind her chair and looking down at her. "Would you like to come, Hales?" he said smiling.

"Um, sure." She excused herself from the table and they walked toward the kitchen out the back door.

Cheryl looked back after watching the two leave. "Aww." She said touching the spot on her chest where her heart is. "Isn't that just adorable?"

* * *

"So….." Haley said as they started their walk on the beach. 

"So..." Nathan said back looking over at her.

Haley all of a sudden stopped in her tracks, looking at a very confused Nathan wondering why she had stopped. "Was it obvious to you at all, that our parents, were kind of, um…"

"Trying to get us together? Yeah," Nathan finished. She laughed and he laughed too, but then he stopped and just looked at her with a smile.

Haley looked up at him. "What?" she asked giggling.

"Well," Nathan started. "I, um, uh, nothing," he said starting to walk again.

"What? Come on?" She said running up to him and pushing him from the side.

Nathan looked over at her and sighed. "Okay, um, do you like, like me?"

Haley looked taken back. "Um, well," she started as she looked down at her hands, fiddling with her hands. But then she looked up to Nathan and whispered. "I don't even know you."

Nathan looked away. They stayed silent and just kept walking. Side by side. Thinking.

But, it wasn't silent for too much longer, when they came across a house with what looked like a bunch of drunken teenagers having a party. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

Nathan looked over at her and smirked. Then, he started to walk up to the house.

Haley didn't notice until she looked over to where he _should_ have been standing then looked up to see him walking towards the party. She immediately ran up to him. "Wait. Nathan, what are you doing?"

He turned around still walking backwards to the house and through up his hands. "Having some fun."

Haley groaned then walked up. 'Great. Just great.' She thought as she passed a few horny drunk guys. She definitely did not fit into this type of scene, but it was obvious that Nathan did, as he was now joining in on chanting, "chug" over and over with a bunch of other guys playing a drinking game. So, since she was left by Nathan she decided to go and sit down on an empty couch that was right by where Nathan was.

Suddenly, a guy, about Nathan's age came and sat down next to her. "Hey, gorgeous." He whispered in her ear when he got close enough.

She could smell the alcohol from his breath. But she decided to play with this guy a little, so she put on a smile and said seductively, "Hey."

"I'm Eric, what's your name, besides gorgeous?"

'Wow, this guy actually thinks he's a smooth talker.' Haley thought. "I'm Haley."

"Oh, so why don't we move this thing upstairs?" he asked moving his hand up her skirt.

Haley tried her best to get him off her as she saw his face only inches away from her face. "Ew. Get off me!" She kept screaming and pushing him, but it was no use. She closed her eyes and kept screaming.

Then all of a sudden she felt the weight lifted off of her and she opened her eyes to see Nathan holding Eric up to a wall by the collar of his shirt.

She ran over to Nathan and touched his back lightly. He turned his head and saw her in tears. "Hales go outside and wait for me. I'm gonna take care of this guy." She started to protest. "No. Haley, go." And with that she walked out the backdoor.

Nathan turned back to the guy. He punched him once, then punched him again, and then decided to punch him one more time just for fun. Eric fell to the floor. Nathan stood over him and said, "Don't you EVER go near Haley EVER again."

He looked to the crowd, and then walked out the door. When, he got out to the beach he didn't see Haley anywhere, but then saw in the distance a small figure crying in her knees.

Nathan quickly ran over to her and sat down next to her. He touched her shoulder and whispered, "Hales?"

She turned to him and threw herself at him. Putting her arms around his neck and crying in his chest.

Nathan allowed her to cry on his shirt. He liked being the one to protect her and to comfort her. It just felt right.

He had gotten lost in the moment so when Haley removed herself from his embrace he was surprised. But, then he got back to the whole situation and looked down at Haley. "Are you okay?"

She nodded then smiled. "Luckily because of you he didn't get too far. But, Nate, I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." She started to cry again, so he pulled her into a hug.

"Shh… Haley." He said smoothing out her hair. "You don't have to worry about what ifs. I was there and…." He trailed off.

Haley looked up at him. "What? Nathan what is it?"

"Okay, Hales. I have to tell you something, but if you don't agree with it tell me."

"Okay" Haley said confused.

"Okay." Nathan breathed out. "We just met, but I don't know. I feel this connection between us and I feel like I want to protect you, not that I have to because your parents would get upset. I feel like I need to make sure that you're always okay."

Haley looked at him and then looked towards the ocean. She sighed. "Wow."

"Yeah." Was all Nathan said.

She looked back at him. "Nathan, I feel like we have a connection to. And if you want to give this a try, meaning us, then okay. But, we have to take it slow. Friends first, then we see where it goes." She smiled hopeful that he would agree with it.

Nathan looked over at her and smiled. "I'll take it." He stood up while she got up too. Nathan stuck out his hand and she took it in a shake. Haley smiled up at him and he pulled her into a hug. She cuddled into his arms. It felt so right for them. They stayed like that for awhile until they decided it was getting late so they should get back.

Nathan let go of her and smiled. Haley looked over at him and walked so she was on his side. Then she screamed, "Race ya." And she was off.

Nathan just stood there and looked on laughing. She didn't get too far when she noticed he wasn't running after her, but she was a decent distance. She turned around and noticed he kept staring at her. So, she screamed at him. "What?" Her hair began to blow in her hair and she struggled to keep it from out of her face.

He smiled at her and yelled. "Stop! You're beautiful!" Haley smiled at him and blushed. She sighed and looked over at the ocean not realizing that Nathan had begun running towards her.

When he got to her, she was still in deep thought, looking out into the ocean, so he decided to pick her up and swing her over his shoulder. He spun her around and listened to her screams to put her down. All he did was laugh. 'I am so falling in love with Haley.'

Finally, Nathan had put Haley down on the ground. She punched him playfully then grabbed hold of his arm. They began to walk back towards their houses.

Haley looked up at Nathan, still holding onto his arm. 'Man,' Haley thought. 'I am so falling in love with Nathan.'

* * *

_Okay! That's the 3rd chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love getting them! lol but yeah thanks for reading! Love you all!_

_--Kristen--_


	4. Author's Note

A.N. Wow! I got A LOT of reviews! 14 reviews for this last chapter I believe? Thanks guys! I'm really glad you guys like it! I'm soo excited! lol

So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just at first I had writers block and had no idea what to put in the next chapter. And then I had a bunch of parties to go to this past week….. I hope you guys forgive me!

Anywho, I hope to have a chapter up soon! So, please keep reading! Thanks guys! love you all!

--kristen--


	5. Do Dreams Come True?

_A.N. YES! A new chapter! I promised a chapter to Fatima by tomorrow so, here it is! Again I am soooo sorry that it took sooo long, but I gotta say that I loved that you guys are enjoying my story sooo much! lol Well here ya go! Hope you enjoys it!_

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 4- Do Dreams Come True?**

"Okay, do we really have to be out here? Making a sandcastle? It's so embarrassing." Nathan said while he looked at Haley, who was hard at work making her sandcastle, stopping his work.

She stopped trying to make the side stand and looked at Nathan from her spot on the ground. "Yes, Nathan. Now come on, I love making sandcastles." She saw that he still wasn't helping so she gave him her sad puppy dog face and walked over to him. She grabbed on to his right arm and pulled on it and whined. "Please Nathan. Please."

Nathan looked down at her and sighed. "Fine."

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Haley said hugging him then going back to where she was working. But then she felt something cold and sandy hit her back. 'Oh he did not just throw sand at me.' She turned around and looked at Nathan. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare when she saw him laughing, pretty much ready to fall to the ground because he was laughing so hard.

"I, I, I'm sorry, Hales." Nathan said as he tried to catch his breath. "It was, it was just right there and your back was turned, so I mean." He stopped as he gestured to the sand and her.

"Oh," Haley started as she made her way towards where he was standing. She got towards him and smiled. "I understand Nathan; this is just your way of flirting with me." Nathan began to protest but she silenced him with her finger. "Don't say anything! Because I'm glad you did that."

"What? You are?" Nathan asked confused at why she was happy that he had thrown sand at her.

"Yeah, because now I know that you'll be okay with it if I," Haley said as she began to move her face towards his. "Do. This." She moved her lips towards his. They were about to kiss when….

Beep Beep

Nathan groaned and hit his alarm clock on his side table. He was just having the most amazing dream and his alarm just had to go off and the exact second that he was going to kiss Haley. 'Oh, who am I kidding?' Nathan though. 'That dream is never going to come true. At least not soon anyways, friends first because that's what Haley wants, so that's what Haley's going to get.'

Nathan sighed then got up from his bed. He grabbed some clothes and put them on. When he was going towards his desk, which was right in front of his window that had a perfect view of the beach, to retrieve his cell phone he saw something out the window that caught his eye. He smiled, grabbed his cell phone, and then went out the door.

* * *

Haley had gotten up early and decided to go for a run. She had had the weirdest dream. In the dream she had been at school. She was in the tutoring center, where she had tutored many dumb jocks and bimbo cheerleaders before. But this time it was different. She was sitting there and then suddenly Nathan appeared saying that he needed a tutor. She had asked him why but all he said was because he needed to pass to be able to play on the team. What team? She had no idea, but she had said that she wouldn't because her friends wouldn't like it. He had assured her that they would keep their friendship secret and then he kissed her. She pulled away and asked him what he was doing and he laughed just saying, 'you're my girlfriend, why shouldn't I kiss you. But we gotta keep this quiet, Hales. No one can know.' And he was getting pulled away and she tried to get to him but she couldn't. He just kept saying, 'we gotta keep this quiet.

Haley shook her head as she remembered her dream. It was so weird. Why would Nathan be at her school? And why would they ever have to keep their relationship, if there ever was one, secret? 'Oh, well.' Haley thought, 'it was just a crazy dream.'

She continued on her run and turned up the volume on her iPod. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her and spin her around. Haley screamed even though she knew who the arms belonged to. The one and only Nathan.

Nathan out her down and kept his hands on her hips. He turned her around and smiled at her. She smiled back but then slapped his arm playfully backing away from him and walking away.

Nathan rubbed at his arm as he ran up to catch up to Haley. "Hales, what'd you do that for?"

Haley looked over at him and scoffed. "Because you were a jerk and you scared me."

Nathan laughed. "Hales, come on you knew it was me."

Haley tried her best not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "Okay, okay. Fine I knew it was you." She made her way over to a spot on the beach and sat down.

Nathan held back a bit to look at her but then quickly following her and sitting next to her.

"So..." Haley began. "What brought you out here?"

"You." Nathan said simply. Haley looked over at him confused. "Well, I saw you from my window and I decided to come out here and give you a wake up call." He explained laughing.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." Haley mocked and grabbed sand and threw it at him. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, then got up to run as far as possible.

Nathan looked at her and then said. "Oh no, you did not just do that." Nathan quickly got up and ran after her. She would scream and they would both laugh, but finally Nathan caught her and grabbed her holding her 'bride style' and walking towards the ocean.

"No, Nathan. You would so not do that. Come on, please?" She said as she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I don't know, Hales. You got me pretty sandy." Nathan said as he got into the water. Haley was still all the way above water in Nathan's arms. Well not for long. Nathan dropped her into the water and watched as she screamed.

Haley stood up and saw that the water only reached her waist. She came back to reality and saw Nathan laughing at her. "Nathan!" She yelled. "I only threw a little sand at you and you get me drenched with water?"

Nathan shrugged and began to walk back to the beach. He turned his head to see Haley standing there with her hands on her hips. "Come on, Haley. I'll make it up to you."

"Really by doing what?" She said all of a sudden oblivious to the fact she was standing in the ocean, drenched and cold. Nathan shrugged, so she walked over to where he was and they began walking.

"Well, actually, my parents are in town for the night, so you can come over and I can start up a fire. We can even watch the movie of your choice."

"Ohh… I feel special. Being blessed with the choice of what movie we watch. I'm so excited." Haley said as she clapped her hands together.

All Nathan did was smile and put his arm around her knowing she was cold. They made it to his house and went in.

* * *

Haley made her way to the living room where Nathan was making the fire with two movies in her hand. "Okay, so I looked through your movie collection and found two that I like."

Nathan looked over his shoulder and asked, "Okay, let's have to them. What did you pick out?"

"Well," Haley started as she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Either, A Walk to Remember or Lion King."

"Hmmm, I'm thinking no to the Lion King and is A Walk to Remember the one where the popular guy falls for the shy girl?"

"Yeah, it's my all time favorite movie!" Haley said pouting.

"Well put the damn movie in then!" He said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah!" Haley said as she made her way over to the big screen T.V. to put the DVD in.

She sat back down and was soon joined by Nathan who finished starting the fire. During the movie Nathan would look at her and smile and Haley would do the same.

They watched the whole movie and by the end Haley was crying and Nathan was surprised at how much he liked it. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone, but it definitely wasn't a bad movie.

He looked over at Haley and saw that she was still crying. "Aw… Hales," He said as he pulled her into him for a side hug. "It's okay. It's just a movie."

Haley pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes. "No it's not that. It just, it reminds me of something else."

"What is it, Haley? You know you can tell me." He said rubbing her shoulder sincerely.

"Yeah, I know. It's just really hard sometimes. When I found out and when it happened…." She trailed off.

"When you found out what?"

"That my brother had cancer. I was 13 when it happened and he was 16. He was my big brother and I miss him like crazy."

"I am soo sorry, Hales." Nathan whispered bringing her in for a big hug. They stayed like that for awhile until they pulled away. "Haley, I don't know---"

But he was cut off when Haley pushed her lips onto his. They were both getting really into and Nathan leaned back so Haley was on top of him. Suddenly, though, Haley pulled away. She began to gather the clothes she had had on before she had changed into some of Nathan's clothes.

Nathan got up from his position on the couch and walked over to Haley putting a hand on her back as she was gathering her stuff. "Haley?"

Haley snapped up and almost made Nathan fall backwards. She was bawling by now and she whispered while she backed away to the door. "No! I'm sorry Nathan, it's just I can't"

Nathan nodded and let her out the door. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against the door, sliding down to the ground. 'I guess she was just upset. We were just caught up in the moment.'

Haley breathed out when Nathan closed the door after her. She leaned up against the door and let herself slide to the ground. 'I can't believe I kissed Nathan. I was the one to say I just wanted to be friends for now. Maybe I was just caught up in the moment.' Haley touched her lips with her fingers. 'But it definitely didn't feel like nothing.'

* * *

_A.N. Well there it is! Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know and review! I love, love, love getting reviews! Thanks buds! Love you all!  
_

_--Kristen--_


	6. Do Dreams Come True Updated!

_A.N. Okay, I know I already posted Chapter 4 but this is the UPDATED version! YOU HAVE GOT TO READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE YOU WILL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSED! thank you soo much Nathanlvr for the idea! and thanks to everyone for reading!_

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 4- Do Dreams Come True?**

"Okay, do we really have to be out here? Making a sandcastle? It's so embarrassing." Nathan said while he looked at Haley, who was hard at work making her sandcastle, stopping his work.

She stopped trying to make the side stand and looked at Nathan from her spot on the ground. "Yes, Nathan. Now come on, I love making sandcastles." She saw that he still wasn't helping so she gave him her sad puppy dog face and walked over to him. She grabbed on to his right arm and pulled on it and whined. "Please Nathan. Please."

Nathan looked down at her and sighed. "Fine."

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Haley said hugging him then going back to where she was working. But then she felt something cold and sandy hit her back. 'Oh he did not just throw sand at me.' She turned around and looked at Nathan. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare when she saw him laughing, pretty much ready to fall to the ground because he was laughing so hard.

"I, I, I'm sorry, Hales." Nathan said as he tried to catch his breath. "It was, it was just right there and your back was turned, so I mean." He stopped as he gestured to the sand and her.

"Oh," Haley started as she made her way towards where he was standing. She got towards him and smiled. "I understand Nathan; this is just your way of flirting with me." Nathan began to protest but she silenced him with her finger. "Don't say anything! Because I'm glad you did that."

"What? You are?" Nathan asked confused at why she was happy that he had thrown sand at her.

"Yeah, because now I know that you'll be okay with it if I," Haley said as she began to move her face towards his. "Do. This." She moved her lips towards his. They were about to kiss when….

Beep Beep

Nathan groaned and hit his alarm clock on his side table. He was just having the most amazing dream and his alarm just had to go off and the exact second that he was going to kiss Haley. 'Oh, who am I kidding?' Nathan though. 'That dream is never going to come true. At least not soon anyways, friends first because that's what Haley wants, so that's what Haley's going to get.'

Nathan sighed then got up from his bed. He grabbed some clothes and put them on. When he was going towards his desk, which was right in front of his window that had a perfect view of the beach, to retrieve his cell phone he saw something out the window that caught his eye. He smiled, grabbed his cell phone, and then went out the door.

* * *

Haley had gotten up early and decided to go for a run. She had had the weirdest dream. In the dream she had been at school. She was in the tutoring center, where she had tutored many dumb jocks and bimbo cheerleaders before. But this time it was different. She was sitting there and then suddenly Nathan appeared saying that he needed a tutor. She had asked him why but all he said was because he needed to pass to be able to play on the team. What team? She had no idea, but she had said that she wouldn't because her friends wouldn't like it. He had assured her that they would keep their friendship secret and then he kissed her. She pulled away and asked him what he was doing and he laughed just saying, 'you're my girlfriend, why shouldn't I kiss you. But we gotta keep this quiet, Hales. No one can know.' And he was getting pulled away and she tried to get to him but she couldn't. He just kept saying, 'we gotta keep this quiet. 

Haley shook her head as she remembered her dream. It was so weird. Why would Nathan be at her school? And why would they ever have to keep their relationship, if there ever was one, secret? 'Oh, well.' Haley thought, 'it was just a crazy dream.'

She continued on her run and turned up the volume on her iPod. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her and spin her around. Haley screamed even though she knew who the arms belonged to. The one and only Nathan.

Nathan out her down and kept his hands on her hips. He turned her around and smiled at her. She smiled back but then slapped his arm playfully backing away from him and walking away.

Nathan rubbed at his arm as he ran up to catch up to Haley. "Hales, what'd you do that for?"

Haley looked over at him and scoffed. "Because you were a jerk and you scared me."

Nathan laughed. "Hales, come on you knew it was me."

Haley tried her best not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "Okay, okay. Fine I knew it was you." She made her way over to a spot on the beach and sat down.

Nathan held back a bit to look at her but then quickly following her and sitting next to her.

"So..." Haley began. "What brought you out here?"

"You." Nathan said simply. Haley looked over at him confused. "Well, I saw you from my window and I decided to come out here and give you a wake up call." He explained laughing.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." Haley mocked and grabbed sand and threw it at him. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, then got up to run as far as possible.

Nathan looked at her and then said. "Oh no, you did not just do that." Nathan quickly got up and ran after her. She would scream and they would both laugh, but finally Nathan caught her and grabbed her holding her 'bride style' and walking towards the ocean.

"No, Nathan. You would so not do that. Come on, please?" She said as she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I don't know, Hales. You got me pretty sandy." Nathan said as he got into the water. Haley was still all the way above water in Nathan's arms. Well not for long. Nathan dropped her into the water and watched as she screamed.

Haley stood up and saw that the water only reached her waist. She came back to reality and saw Nathan laughing at her. "Nathan!" She yelled. "I only threw a little sand at you and you get me drenched with water?"

Nathan shrugged and began to walk back to the beach. He turned his head to see Haley standing there with her hands on her hips. "Come on, Haley. I'll make it up to you."

"Really by doing what?" She said all of a sudden oblivious to the fact she was standing in the ocean, drenched and cold. Nathan shrugged, so she walked over to where he was and they began walking.

"Well, actually, my parents are in town for the night, so you can come over and I can start up a fire. We can even watch the movie of your choice."

"Ohh… I feel special. Being blessed with the choice of what movie we watch. I'm so excited." Haley said as she clapped her hands together.

All Nathan did was smile and put his arm around her knowing she was cold. They made it to his house and went in.

* * *

Haley made her way to the living room where Nathan was making the fire with two movies in her hand. "Okay, so I looked through your movie collection and found two that I like." 

Nathan looked over his shoulder and asked, "Okay, let's have to them. What did you pick out?"

"Well," Haley started as she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Either, A Walk to Remember or Lion King."

"Hmmm, I'm thinking no to the Lion King and is A Walk to Remember the one where the popular guy falls for the shy girl?"

"Yeah, it's my all time favorite movie!" Haley said pouting.

"Well put the damn movie in then!" He said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah!" Haley said as she made her way over to the big screen T.V. to put the DVD in.

She sat back down and was soon joined by Nathan who finished starting the fire. During the movie Nathan would look at her and smile and Haley would do the same.

They watched the whole movie and by the end Haley was crying and Nathan was surprised at how much he liked it. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone, but it definitely wasn't a bad movie.

He looked over at Haley and saw that she was still crying. "Aw… Hales," He said as he pulled her into him for a side hug. "It's okay. It's just a movie."

Haley pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes. "No it's not that. It just, it reminds me of something else."

"What is it, Haley? You know you can tell me." He said rubbing her shoulder sincerely.

"Yeah, I know. It's just really hard sometimes. When I found out and when it happened…." She trailed off.

"When you found out what?"

"That my boyfriend had cancer. I mean I guess he wasn't really my boyfriend, we were only what? 14, 15 years old but it was only about 2 years ago. We were the best of friends and I don't know. I just miss him like crazy. "

"I am soo sorry, Hales." Nathan whispered bringing her in for a big hug. 'Wow! Haley's boyfriend had died of cancer,' was all Nathan could think. They stayed like that for awhile until they pulled away. "Haley, I don't know what to---"

But he was cut off when Haley pushed her lips onto his. They were both getting really into and Nathan leaned back so Haley was on top of him. Suddenly, though, Haley pulled away. She began to gather the clothes she had had on before she had changed into some of Nathan's clothes.

Nathan got up from his position on the couch and walked over to Haley putting a hand on her back as she was gathering her stuff. "Haley?"

Haley snapped up and almost made Nathan fall backwards. She was bawling by now and she whispered while she backed away to the door. "No! I'm sorry Nathan, it's just I can't"

Nathan nodded and let her out the door. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against the door, sliding down to the ground. 'I guess she was just upset. We were just caught up in the moment.'

Haley breathed out when Nathan closed the door after her. She leaned up against the door and let herself slide to the ground. 'I can't believe I kissed Nathan. I was the one to say I just wanted to be friends for now. Maybe I was just caught up in the moment.' Haley touched her lips with her fingers. 'But it definitely didn't feel like nothing.'

* * *

_A.N. Well there it is! Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know and review! I love, love, love getting reviews! Thanks buds! Love you all!  
_

_--Kristen--_


	7. What Does This Mean?

_A.N. Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks guys!_

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 5- What Does This Mean?**

**The Next Morning **

Haley was sat curled up on her bed, replaying last night's events in her head when she heard a knock.

"Haley…."

"I already told you, mom, I'm fine."

"Can I please come in sweetie?"

Haley sighed and sat up on her bed still grasping on to her favorite stuffed animal. She whispered an 'okay' and Lydia came in. When she saw her daughter on her bed she immediately went over and sat next to her.

"What's a matter, sweetie?"

"Nothing" Haley said quickly.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up at her mom and started tearing up. "It's just I was out with Nathan yesterday and we were watching a movie. It just reminded me so much of Bobby and I told Nathan about him. He was so great about it and he really comforted me. But then we kissed and it was great, but then I pulled away because all I was thinking about was Bobby and how disappointed in me he would be."

"Honey," Lydia started grabbing onto Haley's shoulders and making her look at her. "He wouldn't be disappointed in you for moving on with your life. It has been so long since it happened and I know it's still tough. But Hales, Bobby would want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to be moping around here when there is a boy that obviously cares about you one house away."

Haley then looked away thinking of what her mother just said.

"Hales," Lydia continued. "Do you like Nathan?"

Haley looked to her mother once again, tears streaming down her face, and nodded her head yes. "But I don't know if I should. I mean, isn't it wrong of me to?"

"What? Haley, no! It's not! Bobby would want you to move on with your life, and if it's by being with Nathan to do that, then that's what he wants. Sweetie, you guys were best friends when you were little and then you went out. You guys were so close and I know it was tough for you to lose him, but wouldn't you want him to be happy if you were in his position?"

Haley smiled. "You know, when I went to the hospital to visit him, he told me that he knew what was going on. That he knew he wasn't going to make it out of there. I had told him at the time not to say that, even though I also knew it was the truth. All he said was that he wanted me to be happy."

Lydia then took her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze. Haley just smiled through her tears, remembering.

* * *

"Knock, Knock."

Nathan looked up from his position on his bed. He smiled when he saw Haley. He got up and sat on the side of the bed, making room for Haley to sit down next to him. Haley quickly sat next to him.

They sat in a comfortable silence, both thinking as to what to say to the other. Haley finally decided it was her chance to tell Nathan the story.

"So," Haley started. "I was 14 when Bobby told me that he had cancer, we had just begun dating not too long before and I was 15 when he passed away. Me being 17, it was 2 years ago. I haven't been able to let any other guy into my life, just thinking that Bobby would think less of me. We had been friends for so long before we started dating and I, I don't know." She finished looking at Nathan.

Nathan sighed, "I don't exactly know what to say, Hales."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you to let you know that it's hard on me and that I do like you. But, I just came to realize that Bobby wants me to like you. It sounds weird but it's like I knew that we clicked the moment I met you, but the guilt was holding me back." Nathan looked away. Haley quickly caught on and took hold of his hand and whispered, "But its okay now. It's okay."

Haley closed the distance between them and kissed him. Nathan quickly pulled away and smiled.

"So, what does this mean, Hales? Are we like friends that make out every once in awhile, are we dating but dating other people, or are we boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Haley raised her eyebrow at the first suggestion, "Um, I'm gonna say no to the first one." They laughed. "Sounds reasonable but I don't know. And, boyfriend/girlfriend? Well, only if you wanna be."

"I do, Hales. It's just I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Would I be your first boyfriend since Bobby?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter Nathan, does it?" Haley asked looked at him confused.

"Oh, no! Not at all! I just don't want to push you into a relationship your not ready for. I only want what's best for you, Hales?" He said smiling.

Haley brought her hand up to his cheek. "You are what's best for me, Nathan. You're the first guy that I have imagined myself with since it happened."

Nathan took Haley's hand off of his cheek and held it in between his hands. He brought it up to his heart. "Haley, I really want this to work between us. When my dad told me that I was going on this trip, I didn't want to. But now that I have you, I don't want to spend my summer any other way."

Haley smiled and kissed him. They fell onto the bed, making out, their hands always intertwined.

* * *

Their summer spent together would go down in history as one of the best love stories of all time. They had spent every day with each other. Playing on the beach, cuddling by a bonfire, or laying in one of their beds, they were joined at the hip. They both knew that soon it was going to be the end of summer, but they didn't let it bother them. Well, they didn't let it bother them too much. Haley knew that her first real relationship would have some obstacles to jump over and they both had no idea what would happen next. Because in the morning they would be going back home to start school. They would be going back to the person they were before they met each other……..

* * *

_A.N. I know short, but the next one will be longer! Promise! Please review! I love getting reviews! Thanks guys! love yas!_

_--kristen--_


	8. Tonight I Wanna

_A.N. Okay! Here is chapter 6! 2 Chapters up in 1 day! Woohoo! lol Anywho, I really hope you guys like this chapter! I absolutely adore this chapter! But that might just be me! _

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 6- Tonight I Wanna……**

'2 days and I have to go back home away from Haley,' was all Nathan thought as he sat on the beach, holding onto Haley, looking out into the ocean. He breathed in the cold night air. It felt so wonderful to be out there, holding his girlfriend with no distractions. He wanted to stay like that forever.

Haley looked up at her boyfriend and saw that he was deep in thought. She always loved watching him when he was thinking about something; he always had such a cute face. "Hey," Haley whispered. "Watch ya thinking about?"

Nathan breathed out, "You." He said plain and simple. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and turned her attention back to the ocean. The wind was blowing hard that night and she couldn't keep her hair out of her face. Nathan began to laugh, looking down at her and remembering the first time that they had hung out. He took her hands away from her face and held them close to him. "Stop! You're Beautiful!"

She sat up and smiled at him before settling back into his embrace. Putting her head on his chest, Nathan pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "God, I love you." He mumbled into her hair.

Haley immediately sat up and turned so she was completely facing Nathan. "Um…. What?"

"Haley, calm down. I just said I love you." Nathan said chuckling.

Haley turned away. "Don't say that." She whispered.

"What? Why? Hales, you know it's true, right?"

"No, Nathan, I don't know it's true." She screamed getting up from her spot on the sand. "This," she began yelling, gesturing between herself and Nathan. "This wasn't supposed to get that far."

"Haley, what do you mean?" He said getting angry and also getting up from his spot.

Haley threw her arms in the air. "Who were we kidding, Nathan? This was just a little summer fling before we have to go back to school." Nathan looked at her as if he was just slapped across the face. "Nothing more," she whispered.

"You don't mean that." Nathan practically demanded. He walked over to Haley and grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her in for a mind blowing kiss.

They pulled apart and Haley had tears in her eyes. "Yes I did." She said hoarsely.

Nathan didn't let go of her though. He kept her at arms length and looked into her eyes. "Tell me you love me." He demanded.

Haley said nothing, but just looked away.

Nathan brought his hand up to her chin and forced her to look at him. "Tell me you love me." He pleaded and pleaded. He began to get tears in his own eyes.

"I don't love you, Nathan." Haley whispered folding her arms in front of her chest.

Nathan stepped back from her, and almost fell over. He looked at her one last time. "You're a liar." With that he walked away and up to his house. Haley just stood there and watched him walk out of her life. She turned to the ocean and sighed. "I do love you, Nathan." Haley then turned around and made her way up to her house and to her bedroom.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away._

When Nathan got to his bedroom it was dark out side but he didn't turn on his light. Instead he walked over to his tall dresser. He looked at all the pictures on there, but one in particular caught his eye, the one of him and Haley on the fourth of July. It was the perfect picture, the fireworks were going off behind them and Nathan had had his arm around Haley. And they were both looking deeply into each other's eyes.

**-Flashback-**

"Nathan, do not throw me into the pool. Nathan!" Haley screamed as Nathan picked her up and threw her into the pool. She came back to the top and screamed. "Nathan! I hate you!" She walked over to the stairs of the pool to get out.

"Aww…. I'm sorry, baby. Here let me help you get warm." He walked over to her and handed her a towel. Then pulled her in for a quick kiss and hug, he rubbed her arms, bending down so they were eye level. "Is that better, babe?"

Haley laughed and nodded. "Good." Nathan said and put his arm around her. He then walked her over to the beach where their mothers were laying down blankets to watch the fireworks on and where their fathers were barbequing. They both laughed at the scene in front of them and then sat down on one of the blankets.

Soon, the fireworks had started and Haley had gotten scared. Throughout most of it, she just hid her head into Nathan's chest. But then, Nathan lifted her chin up and kissed her. He pulled away and whispered. "I will always protect you. Always and forever." Haley smiled at him and he smiled back and they just locked eyes with each other. But then, the moment was soon ruined when they saw a flash coming from the back of them and not in front where the fireworks were. They both turned around and laughed. There was both Lydia and Cheryl with their cameras.

**-End of Flashback-**

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

Nathan smiled, but the smile soon turned into a frown. He would never have those types of moments with Haley ever again. Nathan shook his head and aggressively took hold of the frame that the picture was on. He looked at it one more time before he threw it at his wall. He heard the glass break, but he didn't care. He slowly walked backwards to the wall in back of him and put his hands over his eyes and began to cry. He pushed himself against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. Throughout the whole night he sat there, trying his best not to miss her already.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

Haley walked into her bedroom. She was in sobs when she got there. She quickly closed her door and walked to her bed. When she got to her bed, she sat down on the side of it. Then, something caught her eye. Haley smiled through her tears and grabbed the piece of paper from off her dresser. She slid down to the ground, leaning against her bed and began to read the letter. She remembered when Nathan had given it to her. It was the morning after they had became an official couple. After the talk and the little make out session, they had decided to go out for a walk.

**-Flashback-**

It was getting really dark outside, but Nathan and Haley kept on walking on the beach, hand and hand. They kept sneaking glances at each other and smiling when the other one caught the other looking. It was love, plain and simple.

Haley began to get chilly and she shivered under the cold night air. Nathan looked over at her and then pulled off his sweatshirt. "Here." Nathan said handing her his sweatshirt. She smiled up at him and gratefully took it.

Haley put it on and immediately regretted it. It was about 3x to big for her and Nathan was in hysterics. Haley was embarrassed, but soon recovered and slapped Nathan on the arm. "Hey! Don't laugh at me." She demanded of him. "Ten bucks says I look hott."

Nathan stopped laughing and just smiled at her. "There is definitely no way I am taking that bet because you look hott."

Haley pushed him a little, but then let him put his arm around her. "Hey!" Haley said after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Do you wanna come over my house and watch a movie? Maybe sleep over?"

Nathan raised his eyebrow and asked, "Hales, are you asking what I think you are asking?"

"What?" Haley asked and then looked up at her boyfriends face. "Ew! No! I'm not the type of girl that just sleeps with a guy when she's been only going out with them for like 2 hours. You should know that." Haley said and crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk faster.

Nathan sighed and ran up to her. "Haley, I was joking. I know that you meant that you just want to spend some time with me because I feel the same way. Forgive me?"

Haley looked up at him and saw he was giving her his sad puppy dog face. "Okay! I forgive you." Nathan did the "yes" move and kissed Haley.

They had barely watched any of the movie and had fallen asleep pretty early. When Haley had gotten up, though, Nathan was no where to be seen. She sat up and looked over to where his spot was and saw a note on the pillow. The envelope read "My Hales."

She smiled and opened the note as quickly as possible.

_Dear Hales, _

_Sorry I left! I just didn't want your parents or mine getting the wrong idea! But yeah, I have to tell you, you look so beautiful sleeping. Best sleeper I know. _Haley laughed. _You'll have to see me sleep so you can tell me how I sleep. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I am so glad that we are together. Wait. We are together, right? I sure hope so because you are probably the BEST thing that has ever happened to me. I miss you already and I haven't even been gone for that long. Well, please, call me when you get this because I want to take you out to lunch! Hope to talk to you soon. _

_  
Love, _

_Nathan_

Haley just smiled and picked up her cell phone from her dresser and dialed Nathan's number. She was going to go out with her boyfriend!

**-End of Flashback-**

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

Haley sighed. She had probably just lost the one guy who meant the world to her because the summer was over. They had never really talked about what was going to happen when the summer came and they would have to leave the beach houses. They never wanted to even think about not being able to see each other everyday. Haley wasn't sure why she just didn't say it back. It was three simple words, and she certainly felt them for Nathan. She was just scared, though; scared that she would say those words and that they would stay together. That they would have the whole long distance thing and everything would be great until one night, Nathan would call her and tell her how much he was sorry and how he had made a mistake, a BIG mistake. She would yell at him and call him disgusting and tell him to never speak to her again. She would then hang up and she would be left heart broken. Haley didn't want her heart to be broken. Even though, it felt like it was now. She had gotten up and grabbed onto her stuffed animal. She curled up into a ball and cried her self to sleep, over the loss of him.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let got of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

* * *

_

The next day was spent sleeping late, brooding in their rooms, and then finally packing for they were both going back home tomorrow morning. They both didn't dare to call each other and when their parents asked as to why they weren't with the other, they just ignored them. It was too hard for both of them. They had both gotten their heart broken and by the one they love.

Soon, it was the next morning and both families were all packed up and ready to go. Haley had decided to go out to the beach one last time. So, she went out the back door and stood on the back porch. Looking out over the ocean, when she looked over to the right she saw someone. Nathan. He had obviously had the same idea as her.

Nathan had decided to stop helping his dad pack the SUV and just visit the beach for one last time. When he had gotten out there, he just looked at the ocean. Then, Nathan sensed someone looking at him and turned towards Haley's beach house. And he saw her. Haley. She had obviously had the same idea as him.

They both just stared at each other. It was hard for both of them. Haley had her arms crossed over her chest and her hair blew in the wind, just like how Nathan loved it, but he hated it now. Nathan had shoved his hands into his pockets and had his sad puppy dog face on, the one she loved, but she hated it now.

Nathan gave one last nod to her and then went inside. Haley just shook her head and then went inside her own house. They both came out in front.

"Hales?" Jimmy asked. "Ready to go?"

Haley looked over to where Nathan was standing.

"Nate, there you are." Dan said. "You ready to get out of here?"

Nathan looked over to where Haley was standing.

Both understanding that it was equally hard for the other to leave this place, the place they had called home for months. The place where they had both fallen in love. The place where they had their first heart break. They didn't want to let it go.

But, they knew they had to. So, they looked at each other one last time and smiled. Not fake smiles, real smiles. No matter how much the other wanted to deny it, they knew that they could get each other to smile.

"Come on, Hales!" One car said.

"Nathan we gotta get going." The other said.

They both walked over to their separate cars and got in. They both sat on a side and looked out the window. They caught each other staring and smiled, just like old times. They both knew, though, that this would be goodbye.

* * *

_A.N. I know! I know! Sad chapter! But I absolutely loved writing this chapter! So please, please, please review! Thanks soo much for reading! love ya guys!  
_

_--kristen-- _


	9. Are You Thinking of Me To?

_A.N. Yay! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!_

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 7- Are you thinking of me to?**

"Wait, What?" Haley questioned, nearly spitting out the water her mother had just recently put in front of her after she had said her parents needed to talk to her.

"Honey, you just have to hear us out…" Jimmy James started.

"Oh, no, no, NO!" Haley interrupted. "You can not do this to me. This is my home. This is where all my friends are."

"Hales, we will make a home in North Carolina and you will make new friends."

Haley nearly exploded at that comment. She stood up and threw up her hands. "You got to be freaking kidding me. You see, that's the thing, dad. I don't want to have to make new friends and I most certainly do NOT want to have to move."

Lydia then came up to Haley and put her arms around her, smoothing her hair as Haley cried. "Shhh….baby this is for the best."

"What?" Haley questioned. "How is it for the best?"

"Hales," Jimmy started. "This job is going to be good for us. It'll be a wonderful experience."

"But what about me?" Haley whispered, pointing to herself, tears streaming down her face. "I mean, this is my junior year."

"I know Haley and I'm sorry. Just trust me."

Haley sighed. "Yeah, okay." She said trying to pretend like she was okay with this. "So, where in North Carolina are we moving to?"

"Oh, it's such a wonderful city, Haley; you are going to love it." Lydia started. "I believe it's called…… Tree Hill, North Carolina?"

* * *

"Nathan Scott, get your ass out of bed." 

Nathan woke up, from that 'oh so wonderful' wake up call, from his 'oh so wonderful' sister, Brooke. Technically, she was his step sister, but Nathan didn't even consider calling her that… they were too close.

They had been best friends for years. Brooke thought of him as her big brother, and Nathan loved it. He always felt it was his duty to protect her. It was weird for them when Nathan went into high school because they were no longer in the same building. Truth be told, they didn't like it. But then Brooke came to high school and the two were back together again. People had thought it was weird that they never went out, them being two of the most popular kids in the school, pretty much royalty, but it wasn't like that for them. Whenever people would ask them about it Nathan would say, 'Um, yeah, no! and Brooke would say something along the lines of 'Ew!" or "Gross", she liked to change it up every so often.

But it soon became very gross when the widow Dan Scott asked divorced Cheryl Davis to marry him. The best friends weren't like normal kids when it came to their parents getting remarried. Truthfully, they loved the idea. It did some time to get used to, but they did and they got through it together. I mean, what are best friends for?

Nathan squinted at first, when he rose up, and rubbed at his eyes, attempting to adjust to the light that Brooke 'oh so wonderfully' turned on. Once he got used to the light, he looked over at Brooke, who was now looking at his desk.

"Hey, Brookie." Nathan started. "thanks for the wake up call."

Brooke laughed, keeping her back to him. "Anytime, big brother. Question, though." She stated turning around with a picture frame in her hand. Nathan recognized the frame right away.

"Who is this?" Brooke asked pointing to the picture in her hands, showing the picture to Nathan. He was about to answer, but Brooke continued. "I mean, I know I was in California and you were at beach house. And I know that we didn't call each other all that much, but come on, Nate, this is something you call your best friend about." She ended and gave him a sad face.

Nathan then got up from the bed and went over to her. He took the picture frame out of her grasp and put it face down on the desk, hard.

Brooke winced. "Okay, I get it. It ended badly."

Nathan sighed. "Yeah it did and if you don't mind I don't really want to talk about it."

Brooke placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I know it's tough, Nate, and I'm not going to push you to talk about. But, just now that I'm always here…I got your back, bud."

Nathan chuckled and hugged Brooke. "Thanks, Brookie. And know that I'm always here for you… no matter what, I'll protect you."

Brooke pulled away and laughed. "Oh trust me, Nate. Me and all my boyfriends know that you will _always _protect you."

Nathan just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm protective over my little sis." He then gently pushed her and ruffled her hair.

"Nathan!" Brooke shrieked, trying her best to save her hair. "Broody is coming over soon."

"He is?" Nathan asked mocking her. "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? Now, I need to get ready super fast. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm not gonna have enough time."

Brooke punched him in the arm playfully and smiled when she saw that it caused him a little pain.

"Jesus, Brooke. You know? For _head _cheerleader, you got one hell of a right hook."

Brooke giggled. "I know, right?" She started to head for the door, then turned around. "Now, get dressed me, you, and Luke are all going down to Karen's Café to meet Peyton and Jake."

"You know? Not that I have a problem at all with it, because it one less ass I need to kick, but it's a little weird that you are going out with one of my friends."

"Well, bro. Deal with it. Because we're in love and he is really great in—"

"Uh, yeah! You don't have to finish that sentence. And if you feel the need to then I think I can bend my rule on never beat the shit out of a friend." Nathan smirked and Brooke shook her head.

"You never seize to amaze me, Nathan Scott." And with that she was gone.

_I hope I never wake up  
I dream about you all the time now  
And I don't wanna face  
Another night without you here  
Someday, someway, somehow  
We will be together again_

Nathan laughed, but then turned his attention to the picture frame he had just moments ago put face down on the desk. It was the picture of him and Haley. Nathan picked it up and just took the whole thing in. There wasn't a day that he didn't think about her.

_You know I've always wanted  
Just to feel the touch of your love  
You know I've always hated  
Knowing how far apart we are  
Someday, someway, somehow  
We will be together again  
I just want you to know_

He'd be lying if he said anything different. No one knew about Haley besides his Dad and Cheryl. None of his friends, not even Brooke. It just hurt too much for him to talk about. He missed her. He would always wonder what she was doing or if maybe she was thinking about him to. How could her not miss her? Or wonder if she missed him just as much as he missed her? She was so far away, but he loved her.

_Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're far away  
But you're here with me  
Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're all I need  
My everything_

Who was he kidding? He was in love with her and it scared him to death to admit it. Especially because he knew he would never see her again. He would just have to get over her. He knew it would take some time, but what he also knew was that he needed to do it.

_Every night i wake up  
Hoping that I'll find you here and  
There's not a day that goes by  
I don't think about your smile  
Someday, someway, somehow  
We will be together again  
I just want you to know_

'Tree Hill? Tree Hill? Why does that name sound so familiar?' Haley had sat in her room, thinking about her new home and why she felt she had heard about the city before. 'It's not like it's even on the map.' Haley thought. For some reason though, she thought of Nathan. Not that he ever left her thoughts, it's just now more then ever he was on her mind. 'What would Nathan have anything to do with Tree Hill?'

_Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're far away  
But you're here with me  
Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're all I need  
My everything_

She had no idea. But, gosh, did she miss Nathan. She hadn't done much since she had gotten home from vacation. She just felt so bad. She didn't want to end things with him, especially that way, but she also didn't want to end up hurting herself in the end. She had wondered if maybe she could look up his number or something, just to try and get in contact with him. Apologize for how they had left things. But then she had thought. 'What if he doesn't even want to speak to me?" and it hurt her to think like that because she never wanted to think the man she loves is mad at her.

_I want you  
I need you  
I'm lost here without you  
I'm all messed up in you  
I hope i never wake up  
I dream about you all the time now._

Yup, that's right she loves Nathan. But it wasn't just love, at least not to her. It had taken all her strength to end things with him. It hurt so much when he said he hated her. That's the one thing she always remembered when she thought about that night. 'I hate you' How could he say something like that?

_Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're far away  
But you're here with me  
Baby I'm all messed up in you  
You're all I need  
My everything_

She didn't want to think about him anymore. She figured she should just focus on the future, which was Tree Hill, not Nathan. 'Wait a sec.' Haley thought. 'Why does Nathan and Tree Hill sound so familiar?'

**--Flashback--**

"So," Haley started playing with Nathan's shirt collar as she sat on his lap at one of the many barbeques they had. "This may sound stupid to ask, since we should probably know this about each other since we are dating and this is kind of something most couples know about each other. Well, actually, they might already know without asking the—"

Nathan cut her off with a short, but sweet kiss. He pulled away then said matter of factly. "You were rambling."

"Oh, sorry!" Haley said. "Well, anyways, where do you live?"

"Oh, I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina. It's a small town with a lot of drama, but it's not even on the map."

**--End of Flashback--**

"Oh. My. Gosh." Haley said loudly. She couldn't believe it.

"Nathan lives in Tree Hill?" Haley whispered.

_And I know that we will find a way  
To be together someday  
And I promise you that I won't leave  
I'll be here forever

* * *

_

_A.N. Song Credit: Breaking Point "All Messed Up" _

_Thanks sooo soooo much for reading! and thanks for sticking with my story! I know I haven't updated but finals suck and unfortunately I have them this week! Yuck! But yeah I got a new chapter in! thanks soo much tho! And please review! Thanks buds! Love you all! _

_--kristen--_


	10. Does Nathan Know Yet?

_Thanks soo much for all the great reviews! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!_

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 8– Does Nathan Know Yet?**

**One Week Later**

"Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina." Haley read as her car went passed the sign.

"Home Sweet Home" Jimmy stated.

'Yep! Home Sweet Home.' Haley thought sarcastically. 'First, I am a billion miles away from my actual home and all my friends, especially Josh. And, now I am living in the same city as my ex-boyfriend. It's definitely home sweet home.'

"Jimmy, turn here on Sandy Street!" Lydia exclaimed after about 5 minutes from passing the sign. "Oh! Peach Street that's it!" She pointed to a nice development off the road.

'Hmm… there are some nice houses on this street.' Haley began thinking as she looked out the window.

In about the middle of the street, on the left, the James' van pulled in. It was a beautiful house.

"Wow!" Haley said as she got out of the car and looked up at her new house. "Dad? Can we afford this?"

'It is certainly bigger then our other house.' Haley thought

"I told you, sweetie. This job I got is gonna take care of us! Now let's get to unpacking."

Haley laughed. Her parents looked so happy. She knew that they had really wanted to move. Now, all she had to do was be happy too and she would be. It would just take sometime.

She took a deep breath and went to take out some of her bags from the car. She then looked up and saw her neighbor's house.

'I wonder who lives in that humongous house.' She thought as she walked up to her house and went inside.

**Scott/Davis Residence **

"But Mom I don't wanna!" Brooke complained as she followed her mother into the living room.

"Brooke Penelope Davis you are going to do this one simple thing for me. It's only dinner."

"But, I don't even know these people." Brooke tried again to get out of it.

"Exactly. That's why you're going so you can meet them. Plus, they have a girl your age. She's such a cute girl. You'll like her."

'Yuck! She's probably some stuck up little brat.' Brooke thought. "But—"

"No more buts, Brooke."

"Fine. Why doesn't Nathan have to go? See. I put it in a form of a question." Brooke said snotty towards her mother.

Cheryl just laughed and explained. "Because. Nathan, is at practice with Lucas. Plus, he's already met them."

"How?" Brooke asked, even though she kinda had a feeling as to why.

"Because they're the family we went on vacation with."

"Shit." Brooke whispered under her breath. Nathan had finally explained to her and Lucas as to who and how this Haley James was. He was still pretty heart broken over it but he only let Lucas and Brooke see that side of him. He put on a fake happy act for everyone else.

"Um… have you told Nathan about the family moving in next door?"

"No. Not yet." Cheryl answered and looked at her daughter curiously.

"Um did Daddy Dan tell him yet?"

"Not that I know of. He was planning on telling him tonight. Nathan was really fond of Haley, their daughter, when we were on vacation. It was soo adorable."

"Um. Yeah. He told me. Just, um, tell Dan not to tell him and to let me?"

"Okay, I will. But, why?"

"No reason." Brooke said plastering on a smile and turning to the stairs. "I'm gonna go get ready for this dinner. Can't wait to meet them."

**James' Residence **

"Hales? You almost finish unpacking?" Haley heard her father ask while she was in her room.

"Yeah, Dad! All done." She yelled back at him as she finished organizing her cd's.

"Okay! Then get ready we have to be at the Scott's in about 15 minutes."

Haley breathed out. "Okay! I will!"

Haley looked around her room. This was it. She was about to see Nathan. And it was gonna be extremely tough. When her parents had told her that they were going to go to dinner at the Scott's, she was scared. But, when she had told her that the Scott's lived next door, she was terrified. Haley had no idea if he was still upset with her or if he had totally moved on and got a new girlfriend. She didn't want either of the two to be true. Truthfully, all she wanted was that summer they had spent together back.

**Scott/Davis Residence**

"Jimmy. Lydia. Come in. Come in." Dan greeted the family as himself, Cheryl, and Brooke answered the door.

"Ahh. Haley." Dan commented. "You look beautiful as always!"

'Gag." Haley thought, but put on a smile. "Thanks Mr. Scott. Mrs. Scott." Haley began as she looked over towards Cheryl. "Great to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Haley. I'd like you all to meet my daughter, this is Brooke. Brooke this is Mrs. and Mr. James and their daughter Haley."

Brooke smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. I'll take it as my responsibility to welcome you to Good ol' Tree Hill."

Everyone laughed and Haley said simply. "Well, thanks Brooke."

"And," Cheryl began. "Unfortunately my step son could not make dinner today."

"Yeah." Brooke started and stared at Haley to see if it had any affect to her. "Nathan's the basketball captain along with my boyfriend Lucas, and they're practicing."

"Well, dinner won't be ready for another hour, so why don't the adults go and talk in the living room and Brooke?" Dan asked getting Brooke's attention. "Why don't you take Haley, here, out to the backyard so you guys can hang out?"

"Sure thing Daddy Dan."

"Brooke?" Dan said annoyed.

"Sorry. Sure thing _Dan._"

"Thank you, dear." Dan said sweetly.

"Come on, Haley. You're going to love the backyard." Brooke said as she grabbed hold of Haley's hand and pulled her out to the back door.

**Backyard**

"So," Brooke began pulling out a chair for herself from the table and sitting down. She sat there for awhile until she realized Haley was just standing there, staring into space. "Um, Haley?" No answer. "Earth to Haley?" Still no answer.

Brooke got up and walked over to Haley and pushed her. "Wow! Jesus, Brooke! What'd you do that for?" Haley asked annoyed, rubbing her arm where Brooke had pushed her.

"Well, you were just staring off and I was talking to you." Brooke answered as she sat back down in her chair.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" haley asked coming closer to the table, but still not sitting down.

"I was just asking why you weren't sitting down."

"Oh! I guess I will then." They both laughed and Haley sat down in the chair right next to Brooke's.

"So, where are you normally from?" Brooke asked as they got comfortable.

"Well, I'm actually all the way from California."

"You're from where?" Brooke spat out.

"Um, California?" Haley answered confused.

"And you moved to Tree Hill, Why?"

"Well, uh, I, well, we," Haley stammered. She wasn't quite sure if she should tell Brooke about their situation. But, then, she wasn't even sure if she already knew.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said interrupting Haley's thoughts. "I don't wanna be prying into your personal lives. I'm just a really nosy person and I don't know."

"It's okay, Brooke. Really. It's just I don't trust a lot of people and the last person I trusted and told things to, I lost."

"Are you talking about Nate?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Yeah! I guess he told you about us. He did mention how you guys were best friends." Brooke nodded, looking down. "Listen, I understand that you are probably only being nice to me because our parents are friends. You probably hate me kind like Nathan does. I mean you are siblings."

Brooke looked up. "Haley first, yeah me and Nathan have been friends for a really long time, but that doesn't mean that I'm only being nice to you because of our parents. And secondly, Nathan doesn't hate you. It's probably not my place to tell you this, but he regrets what he said to you."

"Ah, he told you the story?" Haley asked

"Well, sort of, Yeah. But like you said were best friends." Haley laughed a little but then fell silent. "Haley, listen, Nate doesn't know about you guys moving here yet, but I won't tell him. I'm going to let him find out on his own. Now, that can either by him seeing you hanging out with me or you telling me. It's your choice."

Haley nodded. "So, does this mean were friends?" Haley asked hopefully.

Brooke laughed then swung her left arm around Haley's shoulder. "Yeah neighbor girl. I can tell this is the start of a wonderful friendship." They both laughed and then went inside to eat.

**After Dinner**

"Hey Daddy Dan? Question?" Brooke asked coming down the stairs, with Haley trailing behind, coming from her bedroom where they were hanging out.

"Yes, Brooke?" Dan answered turning his head to look over at his step daughter.

"Would it be at all possible, if I could take my car and take Haley, and head over to Jake's party?"

Dan looked over Brooke's shoulder to see an anxious Haley. He then looked over to Lydia and Jimmy and they just nodded their heads as if to say it was okay.

Dan sighed then answered his daughter. "Okay you can go."

Brooke squealed and ran over to her step father and hugged him. "Thanks Daddy Dan."

Brooke pulled away and Dan smiled. "Here are your keys" Dan said taking the keys out of his pocket and handing them to her. "And don't be out too late."

"Okay I won't! Promise!" She ran over to Haley and linked arms with her.

They both said their goodbyes to everyone and went out the door.

* * *

"So, why did you have to be so nice to your dad to let us go to the party?" Haley asked as they backed out of the driveway in Brooke's silver BMW Z8 (pic http/www.autotrack.nl/img/bmw/z8.jpg )

"Oh! He grounded me for the week."

"Really? Why?" Haley asked, curious.

"Well, he, uh, kinda walked in on me and my boyfriend. It was really really embarrassing." Brooke explained, her face getting red just thinking about the day.

"Oh my gosh! That had to be soo humiliating." Haley said sympathetically.

"Trust me, it was!"

"Hey Brooke?" Haley asked getting Brooke's attention after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not hating me and thanks for being my friend, even though we've only known each other for like a few hours. I really appreciate it. I mean, it's tough to be the new girl."

"It's no problem. Like I told you this is the start of a wonderful friendship. Plus, you have to be my friend to be a cheerleader." Brooke said smirking at Haley.

"Um, what?" Haley asked confused.

"The cheerleader squad. Come on, Hales. You have to be a cheerleader. Please?" Brooke asked looking over towards Haley for a second to give her, her sad look.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Yeah! First practice is tomorrow at noon. I'll take you cuz, well, you don't have a car and you don't know where the school is."

"Yeah, I should probably figure out how I'm going to get to school, since it starts in like 2 days." Haley thought out loud.

"Oh My Gosh! I'll take you to school! You don't even have to worry about it."

Haley smiled and laughed. "Thanks Tigger."

Brooke turned to her. "Um, Tigger?"

"Yeah! It's a nickname I came up with for you. Since you're so bouncy and happy!"

"Oh!" Brooke stated. "That's so cute Hales."

Brooke stopped in front of a house and then turned into the drive way. It was obvious that the party had already started. Haley just looked on in amazement. She had been to a lot of parties in California and yeah, they had been really big, but she never thought a little town like this could have a party as big as they had in Cali.

Brooke parked the car and they both got out. Brooke came up to Haley and linked arms with her and began to lead her to the house. "Welcome to Tree Hill, Hales." Brooke stated as the entered the party.

* * *

_Next: _

_What's going to happen at the party?_

_Will Haley make more friends?_

_Will Nathan find out about her living here soon or later on?_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know! Thanks guys! _

--kristen--


	11. Come On

_A.N. thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best! And I am sooo sooo sorry that I have yet to update but I have good excuses! Lol first, I just started my job….. And then the day I was planning on updating I found out my laptop was broking, which is the computer that has all my stuff saved on it! The laptop is still not fixed but I decided I have let you guys wait too long and I feel bad! Soo here is the next chapter! _

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 9- Come On **

"The party is here!" A very dunk Nathan Scott slurred as he entered his friend's house, not going unnoticed by anyone especially Brooke.

"Brooke!" Nathan screamed in Lucas' ear as he saw his sister come up to them. He enveloped her in a huge hug and then after pulling apart he used her as someone to lean on. "hey Luke?" Nathan whispered. "It's my SISTER!" Pointing at Brooke.

"Yes! I know, Nathan. Thank you." Lucas explained to his best friend slowly.

"Isn't she just the cutest?" Nathan asked as he turned to Brooke and pinched her cheeks.

"Um yeah." Brooke started taking off the hold her brother had on him. "Why don't you go find some coffee, sweetie."

"Why don't I go find some more alcohol, sweetie." Nathan said becoming offensive.

But before Brooke and Lucas could even react he was off to the bar to find the nearest bottle of beer. Lucas stared off worried about his friend, but then was forced to turn away when he was slapped by none other then Brooke.

"What the hell, Brooke?" He said turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"You are such a dumbass sometimes, Luke."

"Wait. What?"

"Why did my brother come to the party already drunk, Lucas?"

"I…..uh……well….he wa-"

"Because you're a dumbass."

"Well, what was I supposed to do, Brooke? He had the car keys and he was hurting. He had another dream about her again last night."

"What was it about this time?" Brooke asked concerned.

"That they both went to the same school but even then she didn't say I love you. That he would constantly say I love you to her and she would just brush it off."

"That's unbelievable."

"The going to the same school part? I know it's pretty crazy."

Brooke shook her head. "No the I love you part. Because the school part is true."

"Wait. What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Haley lives here now, Luke. And by live here I mean right next to me and Nate's house."

"Shit."

"You could say that again."

"Shit."

"You didn't actually have to say it again." Brooke shook her head in amusement.

"But you said…… never mind. What are we going to do? Thank god she's not here tonight because that would just cause way too much drama for us."

"Um, yeah. About that. She's kinda here right now."

"She's what?" Lucas screamed.

"Well I invited her after I met her at that dinner I told you I had to go to." She answered looking at him innocently.

"Brooke Davis. You and your bother are going to be the death of me."

"Oh. Broody don't be so over dramatic. What we have to figure out is how do we keep them from seeing each other."

"Well, Nate, is probably way too drunk to actually notice it's Haley even if he was right in front of her."

"True, but just incase. I'm gonna go grab one of Peyt's hats that she leaves here all the time."

* * *

"Here you go, girly." Brooke said as she found Haley and put the hat on her.

"Um…." Haley started as she took of the hat and looked at it. "What is this?"

"A hat."

"I know, but why do I need to wear it?"

"Because Nathan's kinda here at the party, but he is way too drunk to notice its you even if he's standing right in front of you. But the hat is just incase."

"Maybe it's just better if I leave." Haley said as she went to go grab her things.

"Oh. No, no, no, no." Brooke stated grabbing her arm. "If he comes up to you just play it off."

"but what if he says he recognizes me."

"If he does, just say that people always say that you remind them of someone. It'll confuse him."

Haley groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hey man. Don't you think you had enough." Lucas said sitting next to his friend by the bar.

"I'll tell you when I had enough and right now…." Nathan drank the rest of the contents of the glass and ordered another. "I haven't had enough."

Tim, who was handling the bar kept the drinks coming until Lucas had enough and grabbed the next glass.

Nathan looked over angry. "Dude, what the hell is your problem?" He slurred.

"Sorry just making sure that my best friend doesn't die of alcohol poisoning."

Nathan shook his head. "Don't be so over dramatic, Luke."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that today." Lucas mumbled to himself. "Listen, Nate. Why don't we go and find you sister and see what she's up to?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Just humor me." and got up from his seat while pulling Nathan along with him trying to find Brooke.

* * *

"It's my sister." Nathan yelled as he came up to Brooke. "and it's my sister's friend." He screamed again as he saw Haley.

"And it's my ear drums." Brooke screamed towards Nathan but Nathan didn't even notice.

Nathan had his attention. "You look like someone I used to know."

"Well, yeah." Lucas said coming up from behind Haley and putting an arm around her shoulders. "This is my cousin. Remember?"

"Um…… No!" Nathan exclaimed. "But. I maybe will in the morning. Maybe not."

"So, what's your----" then Nathan threw up….. All over Lucas.

"Okay gross."

"Come on, Broody. Let's go get you cleaned up." She walked over towards Lucas and Haley and whispered in Haley's ear. "Is it okay if I leave you two here?"

"Yeah. Actually I'm gonna go find him somewhere to lay down."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's my turn to protect him."

Brooke smiled and then walked off with a vomit covered Lucas.

"Come on, Nathan." Haley said as she grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders and started moving towards the staircase.

"I hardly know you…. And your already getting me into the bedroom. Nice." Haley just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay finally we find a room." She said putting Nathan on the bed but not turning on the lights. 'I'm gonna use this to my advantage' Haley thought.

"You know you remind me of her." Nathan mumbled from the bed as he leaned up.

"of who?" Haley asked. 'Okay so I know who, but I want to talk to him about it. Even if he doesn't know its actually with me.'

"Haley. The girl who broke my heart." He said laying back down.

Haley came over and sat next to him. "Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say to her if she was here, right now with you?"

"What would I say?" Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Well first, I'd tell her I miss her. That the summer we spent together was the most amazing summer I've ever had…… and that I love her. But most importantly. I would ask her why she didn't say that she loved me too."

Haley could tell he was already starting to sober up a little bit. "Did you ever think that maybe she didn't say it back because she was scared. Scared to put her heart all the way out there?"

"But I wouldn't have hurt her. I would have protected her. She was the most important thing in my life and I only knew her for a few months. I just wish she loved me, she obviously doesn't."

"You don't know that. She's probably thinking right now how stupid she was to let you go."

"No. Haley is definitely not stupid. She's probably the smartest person I know." Nathan paused for a second to laugh. "She would always correct my grammar whenever we'd be hanging out. And the fact that some one like her saw something in me made me love her even more then I already did."

"She loves the fact that someone like you saw something in her too."

"Wait how do you know?" He asked as Haley got off the bed and went to the door. "Wait, um, Lucas's cousin? Sorry I didn't get your name."

"Haley." Haley stated as she turned on the lights, her back still to Nathan.

"Haha. That's not funny you know that that's my ex--" Nathan stopped his sentence as his mouth dropped open when Haley turned around. "girlfriend. Haley?"

Everyone buckle your seatbelts…..we're in for a wild ride.

* * *

_A.N. There is the next chapter! Hope you liked it! Let me know! Thanks for sticking with my story everyone you guys are the best! Love you all! _

_--kristen--_


	12. Last Way Out of Here

A.N. Hey guys! thanks soo much to all of you who have reviewed! 112 reviews! that's amazing! Thanks sooo much!

TutorGirl16

Linndaa

TutorWife123

OTH.daddy'sgurl.06  
hockeygirl23

OTHFAN23V

tutorgirl2325

Chris-Crips

utterlylost1108

Nathanlvr

chelle2911

naleychick

Lorilozz

solo73

lilmonkeygirl31

JeniRose

Tru-Pinai 4-eva

spanreb902

xXx.Brucas4ever.xXx  
101naley101  
itsDMFkids

You guys are amazing! soo glad you liked the last chapter! Hope everyone likes this one! read and review! thanks!

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 10- Last Way Out of Here**

"_Haha. That's not funny you know that that's my ex--" Nathan stopped his sentence as his mouth dropped open when Haley turned around. "girlfriend. Haley?"_

Then Nathan Scott was out like a light.

Haley shook her head and turned the lights off again. She climbed onto the bed and turned to the sleeping Nathan.

"I missed you, Nathan Scott." And drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Haley wanted to get up early so she could prepare herself for what was about to come, but had no such luck. As she opened up her eyes, the brown-haired boy sleeping next to her decided to grace her with his presence.

First, Nathan looked all around the room, looking extremely confused. But then his eyes landed on the nervous girl sitting next to him on the bed. 'Haley?' Nathan thought. 'it's probably just a dream, dude. Just close your eyes and then open them and she'll be gone.' He did what he, himself, had told him to do and closed his eyes. But when he opened them she was still there.

"What the hell?" Nathan breathed out and got up from the bed, acting like he was staring at a ghost.

Haley sighed. "Nathan…"

"What….uh….what….." he took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now" she whispered softly. All Nathan did was look down. Haley got up off the bed and went around to stand in front of him. She went to take his hand but he pulled away.

"Oh well…. Um… yeah! Welcome to Tree Hill!" He said putting on a fake smile. "It's really a wonderful place. Have a good stay…. I mean life here! See ya." With that he turned around and went for the door.

Haley quickly jumped to grab hold of his arm. "Nathan stop! Aren't we going to talk about this?" She asked as she spun him around to face her.

"Talk about what, Haley?" He questioned as he went and sat on the side of the bed, playing with his hands.

Haley sighed and walked over to him. "About us. About me living here. Maybe how it'll effect us?"

Nathan chuckled. " 'Us', Hales? Is there really an 'us'? Cuz last time I checked you kinda crushed 'us'."

Haley breathed out and looked over at him serious. "Nathan. Please don't be stubborn."

"Well what do you want me to be? Because obviously the person I am isn't enough for you."

"That's not true, Nate, and you know it."

"Do I?" He asked. "Because I don't know, when you told me that you didn't love me and that our relationship was basically nothing I got the impression that I wasn't good enough."

"Nathan." Haley said trying to get a word in.

"Do you even know how much that killed me? The fact that I spent this amazing summer with the most amazing girl, but then it turning out that she didn't love me? It hurt like hell especially since I loved her with all my heart. But, you didn't return the favor, Hales." Nathan sighed and got up from the bed. He looked straight into Haley's eyes. "You never loved me. I guess I just gotta get over the--"

"No you don't, Nathan. You don't have to get over it." She said as she got up from the bed and stood in front of him. "Because I do love you. I love you. And it scares me to say it but I do." She inched closer to him and took his hands. This time he let her. "I love that when you get mad your forehead crinkles just a little bit. I love that you let me in. That you piss me off and even then you can still make me smile. I love your eyes. I love your smirk. And most importantly I love how you make me feel."

Nathan smiled, but the smile soon faded. He dropped her hands and looked at her angry. "You can't just do that, Haley. You can't just come to my town and expect everything to be forgotten. It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry. But I can't do this. Us. It'll just end up the same way." Then he turned around and left. Being sure to slam the door as hard as he could.

_Running faster through the trees  
Feeling nothing underneath  
Your eyes are open wide  
Let it come in..._

_Looking for a lot to show  
Is it out there anymore  
Your head is lifting up  
To see how far to run _

And you're feeling who you are  
And you don't care who it is  
How do you feel?

Haley fell to the floor and cried. She didn't expect him to take it well, but just that little hope inside her made her think that maybe he would. Maybe he would open up his arms to her and they would be together again. Who was she kidding? That never would have happened. She just wished that he would have taken it a little bit better. She wasn't going to tell him all that. But when Haley saw him she couldn't resist. She had to tell him that she did love him.

_And you're barely wonderfull  
And you don't care if it hurts  
How do you feel?  
It's the last way out of here... _

Falling backwards broken knees  
Waiting to be in between  
Your nature's where you are  
Feeling the muse

_Oh yelling screaming on the floor  
Louder than you were before  
You might just bite your tong  
When you're reaching for the one_

_And you're feeling who you are  
And you don't care who it is  
How do you feel?_

Nathan jumped into his car and slammed the door shut. He put the keys in the ignition but he didn't start the car. All he could think about was what Haley had said only minutes ago. He wanted to forgive her, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Damn it!" He screamed as he hit the steering wheel. He hit it over and over, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Why did she have to say that? He couldn't deal with this. He had so many mixed emotions. He was happy that she was here. He was sad because he had probably upset her and he was heart broken. But mostly, he was angry. How could she just come into his town and expect him to forgive her? And what the hell was she doing with him in the bed? 'It isn't fair.' Nathan thought.

_And you're barely wonderfull  
And you don't care if it hurts  
How do you feel?  
It's the last way out of here... _

Oooooh...  
Oh when all your walls are down  
When all your walls are down  
There's love

Nathan started the car on a rage. He stepped on the pedal and reversed out of the drive way. He was going about 45 mph on a 25 mph street. But he didn't care. He didn't care. He just wanted to let it all go. He didn't want to have to deal with it. And this was how he did it.

_And you're feeling who you are  
And you don't care who it is  
And you're barely wonderfull  
It's the last thing that you think _

And you're feeling who you are  
And you don't care if it hurts  
And you're feeling love that you can't hang on  
It's the last way  
It's the last way

He came closer to an intersection. The light was yellow. He could make it. He started to speed up but then his cell phone rang.

"Crap. Where did I put that thing?" He mumbled trying to look and keep his eyes on the road. "Shit." He began to look around in the glove department. "Yes." He exclaimed as he found it. It read 'Brooke'. "Yes?" He said answering. But he didn't here her respond because when he looked up he saw a truck coming right for him.

_Stop to think when all your walls are down  
When all your walls are down  
Than there's love  
You're taking what you're giving  
When all your walls are down  
When all your walls are down  
Than there's love  
It's the last way out of here...

* * *

_

A.N. "Last way out of Here" by Paloalto. Soo what did you think? You like? I know. I'm evil. I'm sorry! But please leave me some reviews! Thanks soo much guys! You are the best!

--kristen--


	13. Just Like In The Movies

A.N. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**Just A Girl?**

**Chapter 11- Just Like In The Movies **

**Recap:**

"_I missed you, Nathan Scott."_

"_I live here now" she whispered softly._

"_Oh well…. Um… yeah! Welcome to Tree Hill!" He said_

" '_Us', Hales? Is there really an 'us'? Cuz last time I checked you kinda crushed 'us'."_

"_It hurt like hell especially since I loved her with all my heart. But, you didn't return the favor, Hales." _

"_You never loved me. I guess I just gotta get over the--"_

"_No you don't, Nathan. You don't have to get over it. Because I do love you. I love you. And it scares me to say it but I do."_

"_I'm sorry. But I can't do this. Us. It'll just end up the same way." Then he turned around and left._

_He came closer to an intersection. The light was yellow. He could make it. He started to speed up but then his cell phone rang._

"_Crap. Where did I put that thing?" He mumbled trying to look and keep his eyes on the road. "Shit." He began to look around in the glove department. "Yes." He exclaimed as he found it. It read 'Brooke'. "Yes?" He said answering. But he didn't here her respond because when he looked up he saw a truck coming right for him.

* * *

_

"Nathan?….. Nathan?" Brooke said into the phone as she started pacing the room.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Lucas asked from the other side of the bed, beginning to get dressed.

"It's Nathan. S-Something's wrong. I was on the phone with him….. I-I need to do something. What if something bad happened to him? He could be anywhere…. He could be…. He could be….What do I do Lucas?" She asked as she looked at her boyfriend, looking so lost.

Lucas came up to her and hugged her with all he had in him. "Oh, Sweetie." He pulled away and looked her in the eye. "You need to calm down a little bit so-"

"So we can what, Luke? How can I be calm when I have no idea where my brother is? He's your best friend, how are you not scared or worried?"

Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you think I'm not worried or scared? Of course I am. But I know if we want to find him, we need to be calm and thinking clearly. We have to, Brooke. For Nathan." Brooke nodded as tears fell from her eyes. Lucas quickly wiped them away. "Now, you're in no condition to drive, so I'm gonna go and try to find him. I'll keep trying to call his cell." He said as he went to grab his shoes. He began to put them on as he continued. "You stay here at Jake's. I'll call you guys when I find him."

"Okay." Brooke agreed quietly nodding her head. She was trying to convince herself that everything was okay. That Nathan was okay.

Lucas finished tying his shoes and grabbed the keys and his cell phone from the side table. He looked up at his girlfriend. She looked so lost. He walked towards he and pulled her to him. "Everything will be okay. We'll find him. I promise." He pulled away from her slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you." He mumbled into her hair before finally pulling away from her and heading to the door.

"Love you, too." She whispered after him.

Lucas gave her one last reassuring smile, before he opened the door and left the house to attempt to find his friend.

Brooke smiled back, before she glanced down at her cell phone, the smile fading from her face as she saw the picture she had on the screen. It was of her and Nathan. It was taken the last day of school. Him and Lucas had been walking outside the school when they heard the last bell ring, indicating summer had begun. She had seen them from across the yard and had ran towards them, jumping on Nathan's back, screaming about how it was summer. Lucas had quickly grabbed her cell phone and snapped a shot of the two siblings, excited for vacation.

Brooke sighed at the memory. "Please be okay, big brother." She whispered as a single tear fell on her face.

* * *

After Nathan's exit, Haley had stayed on the ground, her back resting on the side of the bed, legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, crying.

How could she have been so stupid? Thinking that after she had broke his heart nearly a month ago, that he would say he loves her too. God. He was so mad when he left. How could she say that to him? It wasn't fair to him at all. Yeah, she was saying the truth. She loved him. There was no denying it. But after she had broken up with him like that, she understood that he didn't want anything to do with her. She could tell that he was still a little drunk from the night before. She just hoped that he didn't get into his car. She knew Nathan and she knew the things he does. That's what scared her the most.

After a couple of minutes of sitting there thinking, she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. This was all so weird for her. She had just got to this new town, she had met her ex's sister and became friends with her, she had come to a party at someone's, she had no idea who's, house. And to top it off she had talked to her ex-boyfriend. The conclusion of that was him leaving her crying on the floor. She had just moved here, how did she have so much drama in her life already?

Haley grabbed her purse from the bed and walked out of the bedroom door. She walked down the hallway, quietly, in case people were sleeping, towards the staircase. When she reached it, she stepped down to the first step, but stopped as she heard sniffling from inside one of the rooms. Was someone crying?

She wasn't sure if she should go into the room and check on whoever it was because there was a big chance that she had no idea who they were. But that didn't stop the caring and curious side of her from going into the room. She walked over to the door and knocked softly before opening the door, quietly walking into the room.

When she looked in, at first she didn't see anyone. That was until her eyes fell on the bed. Well more on the crying brunette on the bed. Haley's eyes grew as she noticed who it was. It was Brooke. But why was she crying? Did her and Lucas get in a fight? Did something happen to her family? Did something happen to Nathan?

"Brooke? What's wrong?" Haley asked as she started walking toward the bed.

"What?" Brooke asked, looking up. As soon as she noticed Haley's presence she quickly wiped at her eyes. "Oh…uh…. Nothing… Nothing…… Everything's fine."

"Okay…." Haley said not sounding convinced. "You sure?"

"Yeah" she answered quickly, putting on a smile. They sat there for awhile in silence, both lost in their thoughts, before Brooke broke it. "Um, could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Haley said slowly, wondering what Brooke was going to ask. Hoping that it didn't have anything to do with Nathan and her.

"Well, what happened with you and Nathan yesterday?"

So much for it not being about Nathan and her. "Well, if you're wondering if he knows I'm here, then yes he does. He found out yesterday before he passed out and I went to sleep."

Brooke nodded. "Did you talk to him at all this morning? Or was he already gone when you woke up?"

Haley shook her head. "No. He was there. We talked. When he first saw me… he must have thought he was dreaming or something because he was all jumpy. I told him that I lived here now and he was basically just acting like it was no big deal. I told him that maybe we should talk about me moving here and how it was going to affect us. He told me that there was no us and that I had crushed us." She paused as she choke up and then looked over to Brooke. "I'm sorry, but why are you asking me this? I'm just wondering that's all."

"Listen, Haley. Something--" She was about to explain to Haley what she knew so far about what had happened to Nathan, which wasn't much, when her cell phone began to ring. She immediately jumped up when she heard the special ringtone she had picked out just for Nathan.

"Nathan?" She answered smiling as soon as she picked up the phone. At the mention of Nathan, Haley looked up.

"No, Brooke. It's me." The voice on the other end replied.

"Lucas…." Brooke said slowly, getting scared and walking out of the room, not wanting Haley to worry. "Why do you have Nathan's phone?"

"Brooke, I need to tell you something."

"Luke, where is he? Where's Nathan?"

"Baby, maybe I should come and talk to you there. You can get Peyton and Jake and probably Haley."

"What happened to him, Luke? Please. Tell me what happened." She said into the phone as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby." Lucas whispered into the phone as his own eyes began to fill with tears. "I found him at the intersection a block away. A truck had ran into him. He was being put into the ambulance when I got there. I only saw him. He looked so bad, Brooke. I got into the car and immediately followed him to the hospital."

Brooke took a deep breath as more tears fell on her face. "How bad is it?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"It's pretty bad, babe." Lucas paused to take a deep breath. He didn't want to be the one having to break this to her. When the doctor had told him, he didn't believe him. But soon he had to believe it because it was the truth. "He's in a coma. I am so sorry."

Brooke nearly dropped her phone when she heard the news. This couldn't be. This wasn't supposed to happen. She held on tight to her phone and said in a rush. "I'm coming down there!"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, no. Stay there, be with him, and can you please call my parents. I'm gonna go get Jake and have him take us over there."

Lucas sighed. "Okay. I am so sorry, baby girl."

Brooke closed her eyes as she heard the nickname Nathan and Lucas had given her, her first year in high school. "I'll see you soon, kay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I know. I love you too." she whispered. "Bye."

"Brooke?" a quiet voice asked from behind her. "What happened?"

Brooke wiped away the tears on her face and looked at the girl in front of her. She didn't want to be the one to tell Haley that Nathan was in a coma. "Let's go sit down." She said opening the door and walking into the room. Haley followed and sat down next to Brooke on the bed. "Haley, this is really hard for me to say, but something happened to Nathan this morning." She paused looking over at Haley. "He go in a car crash. Lucas found him and now he's there with him in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Haley asked softly.

Brooke shook her head. "No, he's not. He's in a coma, Haley."

"Oh my gosh." She said covering her mouth with her hands as tears came down. "This is all my fault."

"What? No." Brooke said looking at the girl she had just met yesterday, but who she already had a connection with. "Come here." Brooke said gesturing to bring Haley into a hug. Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke. "This is not your fault, Haley. It just happened and it sucks that it did." She pulled away and looked at her. "This is my big brother, Haley, but this is also the man you love."

Haley sniffled and wiped at her face. "How do you know I love him?"

"Because." Brooke began smiling. "I see it in your eyes, every time you talk about him. When I mentioned his name the first time I met you, your eyes lit up."

Haley smiled. "I do love him. God. I love him so much."

"Well tell him. Let him know."

"I did. But he just said that he couldn't be with me again."

"Then tell him again and again until it finally gets through his head."

"I can't now, you know, since he's in a coma."

"Haley James, have you ever watched a movie. People in comas can hear you." Brooke smiled. "Come with us. I'm gonna get Jake to take us."

Haley hesitated. "Actually, I'm gonna go for a walk before I go to the hospital."

"You sure?" Brooke asked while she got up from the bed.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She hugged Haley one last time, whispering that it would be okay, then went to the hospital to visit her big brother.

Haley sat there on the bed, thinking. How was this happening? This was too much. The man she loved was in a coma? You see this type of thing in the movies all the time.

In the movies, people fall in love, sometimes they've known each other since they were little and hid their feelings toward each other. Sometimes they see each other from across the room and immediately feel a connection. Everyone has there story. Everyone falls in love…….

And everyone breaks up. It just happens and it's always because one of them does or says something stupid. Always. But the thing is, is that it doesn't matter that they had some big blow up, saying that they never want to see each other again because they always do. One of them could have moved away or one of them could have found some one new. But they always meet again.

Of course, the one that messed up always has to do their share of groveling and apologizing. Most of the time the other just totally shuts them out. Then something tragic happens. Something that really makes you think. But, you see, those are the movies, why were they all of a sudden becoming Haley James' life?

She had fallen in love. And she had done something stupid by not telling Nathan that she loved him when he told her he loved her. She had also done her share of groveling and apologizing and explaining her side of the story. And now, something horrible had happened to the man she loved and it made her think about what her life would be like if Nathan was completely taken away from her. But she didn't want to think that way, she wanted to see him. But even then, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to go see him.

Haley looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying….over him. She grabbed hold of her purse and walked out the door. She walked down the stairs and to the front door. She walked down the driveway and began to walk. Just not towards the hospital.

* * *

A.N. well there ya go…. Chapter 11! Let me know what ya think? Thanks guys!

--kristen--


	14. Open Your Eyes

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! Hope you like this chapter!

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 12- Open Your Eyes**

"Haley?" Lucas Scott asked as he saw her petite form curled up, in the center of his and his best friend's beloved Rivercourt.

Haley slowly pulled her head up. "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Well," He said as he sat down next to Haley. "I went to your house, hoping to maybe talk to you, but your mom said you were out walking. So, I decided to do some of my own walking and ended up here."

"Yeah, what exactly _is _here?" Haley asked as she looked around at the surroundings. She knew that it was a basketball court, but something about it made it feel like it was so much more.

"The Rivercourt." Lucas breathed out. He looked over at Haley. "This is Nathan's favorite place in the whole world. Funny how you ended up here."

"Yeah." She said shortly. "Um… have you gone to see him yet?"

"Yeah. Yeah I have, Haley. And you know what? You're really being selfish right now."

"I know, Lucas. And I'm sorry but…" She sighed as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Do you not think I was scared, Haley? Because I was, I was so scared. You're not the only one that could lose someone they love." He paused for a second, trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill. "This is my best friend here. It sucks, he was always the one that was there for me and for Brooke and now this is what he gets for it? He deserves to be out of that hospital and with us. So, yeah I have gone to see him because I want him to know that I was there for him. For once. I want him to survive this. I need him to survive this. And I'll be sure it happens because…. I don't want him written out of the story when the story is just about to begin."

Haley looked over at Lucas, who had tears forming in his eyes. "But what if he doesn't forgive me? What if I never get another chance with him? I wouldn't be able to handle it if he doesn't know that I love him."

"Then go see him, Haley. Let him know that you want him back. Let him know that you're there. That you care and most importantly, let him know that you love him. Trust me the one thing he wants to hear is you voice."

Haley smiled a bit at the last sentence Lucas had said. "Luke, trust me. I want to do that, more then anything I want to see him. I just don't know if I have the strength to go in there and not cry. That's the last thing that Brooke and her family needs."

"Why don't you let them be the judge of that?"

"Has the doctors given you an update at all?" Haley asked attempting to change the subject.

"Um, yeah. The doctors said that Nathan is strong enough to pull through this. That he has the power to come back to us. But for some reason he's not. But, do you know what I think? I think he's waiting to hear that voice. The voice of the girl he loves more then anything. He wants to know that you were there. That you want that second chance with him."

Haley nodded her head as Lucas got up from the pavement. "Well, I need to head home. I was supposed to use this time to take a shower. For some reason, the nurses keep telling me that I smell."

"Yeah, you do." Haley said laughing quietly.

Lucas lifted his shirt to his nose. "Well, I guess you are right." He paused to become serious. "Will I see you later?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I guess that's a step up. Bye Haley." Lucas called out as he walked away.

"Lucas! Wait!" Haley said as she ran up to him.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked turning around. Haley then launched herself in his arms, crying. He smoothed her hair as he let her cry until she pulled away.

"Take me."

"What?" Lucas asked confused. His best friend's ex girlfriend that he just met had just been crying in his arms, this was all a bit confusing.

"Take me with you. I mean, I want to see him Luke." She said smiling.

"You do?" He asked just to make sure she was serious. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yeah. Take a shower. I will to and then pick me up. Please?"

"Of course, Haley." He said pulling her into a hug putting his chin on the top of her head. "Of course."

This was definitely the start of a great friendship.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Brooke had been sitting there with her mother and step-father in the waiting room, while Peyton and Jake went to grab coffee for everybody. They all took turns going in and out, one at a time, of Nathan's hospital room. It was her turn again. She had only been in there once with Lucas and she hadn't said anything. She just held his hand.

All Brooke wanted was her best friend and big brother back. All she wanted was for him to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay because that was what he always did. Nathan had been there for her when her parents had gotten a divorce and when her dad had decided to move to California.

She remembered one particular memory. She had been 8 and he had just turned 9 years old at the time and she had asked him a pretty hard question. But he was still strong. He still is so strong.

Flashback

"NATHAN!" An 8 year old Brooke shouted through the Scott household, trying to find her best friend in a game of hide and seek.

"Boo!" A 9 year old Nathan Scott screamed as he jumped out of the closet Brooke had just walked by.

Brooke screamed bloody murder. Nathan quickly covered her mouth and pulled her into the closet with him. "Brookie…. Shhhh! You are so loud. My daddy is working in his office."

"Natey…. I have a question." She whispered. "Why do I have daddy and a mommy but you only have a daddy?"

"Because…. the angels wanted my mommy, so they could give me to my daddy."

"But the angels gave me to both my mommy and daddy, why couldn't they do that for you?"

"Cuz… my mommy is an angel. So she had to be with them." He said smiling. "Tag. You're it!" He screamed as he hit Brooke on the arm, opened the door and ran.

"Nathan…." Brooke whined as she ran out of the closet after Nathan.

End of Flashback

"She's an angel." Brooke whispered to herself.

She looked around the waiting room and saw Dan on his phone and her mom by his side. She had to admit it, they really loved each other and her mom loved Nathan like her own, just like Dan loved Brooke. They were all really close.

Brooke got up from her seat and walked down the hall. She came to a stop when she reached his room. 323. Funny how his room number was Lucas' jersey number and his own jersey number together. She laughed quietly as she pushed the door open.

She walked over to his bed and immediately sat down and took his hand in her own. Tears started to pour down just at the sight of Nathan in the bed.

"Oh, Natey. How could this happen? I mean, you're not the most responsible person in the world, but Nathan, why would you do this? Our parents taught us better. Sorry. I know sounding like my mother." She stopped to laugh at the thought of Nathan saying that again to her. As much of a wild child everyone knew her for…. she was the mother of the group. Always the one to discipline everyone. "Do you remember that one time when you, Luke, and I, when you guys were 14 and I was 13 and we found Jake and Peyton making out in the closet? Jake's shirt was off and Peyton's was about to go and then I bitched to them about STD's and all that stuff. That was pretty funny, huh Nate?" She paused as if to wait for an answer. "Oh. Yeah. Right you can't answer. Sorry. I know it's only been a few hours but I miss you, bud. You need to come back. I need you here. We all do. Please?" She asked as a single tear came down her face. "Well, I guess I'm going to get going. Think about it okay?" She laughed as she got up from her seat and leaned over Nathan and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Nathan." She began to walk away. When she reached the door, she turned around to look one more time at her brother. "Haley loves you too." She whispered as she opened the door and walked out.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Lucas quickly got in the shower, got out, and got dressed. He was so happy that Haley had decided to go see Nathan and he had had a part of her decision.

After he finished getting ready, he grabbed his keys and ran to his car. He drove to Haley's house and got out of the car to walk up to her door. Before he could even bring his arm up to knock, Haley opened the door.

Lucas, a little taken back, stepped back. "You ready?" He asked her as she pulled her door shut.

She shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be." They walked to Lucas' car and got in. He started the engine back up and they were on there way to the hospital.

The whole car ride there had been silent, until they got to the hospital parking lot. Lucas parked the car as soon as he found a space and turned of the car. He looked over to Haley, who just kept staring forward. She looked so deep in thought.

And she was. She was thinking about what she should say, how she should act, and what to say to Brooke and her family and friends. As much as she wanted to believe Brooke when she said that no one thought it was her fault, she knew that people thought that. She grabbed hold of the arm rests on each side of her.

Lucas saw this and put a hand on her arm. "Haley? You okay?"

She looked over to Lucas. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Haley sighed. "About everything, but mostly about what I should say to Nathan."

"Just say what you feel."

"Yeah." Haley breathed out. She got out of the car and walked to Lucas' side to wait for him. He got out and immediately put an arm around Haley for comfort. He had just met her. But he knew that she needed some comfort. All of them needed some.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Haley and Lucas walked into the waiting room, Lucas' arm still wrapped around Haley's shoulders. As soon as they were in view Brooke jumped up from her seat in between Jake and Peyton and ran over to them, enveloping them both in a huge hug.

Jake and Peyton both came up after the three of them pulled apart. Jake and Peyton both hugged Lucas and started talking to him, so Brooke pulled Haley in for another hug, as she saw her looking completely lost.

"It's okay, Haley." Brooke whispered. "You can go in there now if you want."

Haley nodded her head as if to say she wants to.

"Okay." Brooke said slowly. "It's room number 323. You want me to come with you?"

Haley shook her head. "I'll be okay."

Brooke nodded as she watched her friend walk down the hall, stopping at Nathan's hospital room.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

"323." Haley whispered as she stood in front of the door. She took a deep breath as she pushed the door open and walked in. She walked slowly, but jumped when the door behind her slammed shut. She looked back at it and put her hand to her heart. It had been already beating a mile a minute… now it was beating even faster.

After she attempted to calm herself down a bit, she walked slowly to Nathan's bed. She sat down in the empty chair next to him. She looked at him up and down, looking at the damages the accident had made on his body. His arms were scratched up pretty bad, along with a broken right arm. His handsome face had bruises and cuts on it.

Haley reached up and stroked his cheek. She so badly wanted to help him wake up, but he had to do that himself. Hopefully Lucas was right and all he needed was to hear that one special voice to wake up. Hopefully that one special voice was hers.

She stopped stroking his cheek and brought her hand to his own and held it. She began to speak quietly. "Baby? It's Haley. I know you probably hate me right now and I understand why. I shouldn't have just ambushed you that way. I should have given you time. Gosh, this is all my fault isn't it? I mean everyone keeps telling me that it isn't but it is. I am so stupid. You shouldn't be in this bed, Nate. It should be me." She whispered the last sentence as she began to cry, putting cheek to their intertwined hands.

"No."

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

A.N. well there it is! hope you guys liked it! review as always! thanks guys! your the best! 3

Kristen


	15. And It All Came Tumbling Down

A.N. I know…. It's been a long time since I've updated this story and I am soo sorry! But I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and everyone that has reviewed! You guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 13- And It All Came Tumbling Down**

Nathan Scott jumped out of his SUV once he parked his car in Tree Hill High's parking lot. His best friend, Lucas, was not far behind him. He got out his book bag and began walking toward the school's courtyard.

"So, you ready for the big game tonight?" Lucas asked him.

"Always." Nathan smirked back. His smirk turned into a genuine smile when he laid eyes on a beautiful girl across the courtyard. "Haley." He breathed out.

"What?" Lucas asked following his gaze. "Oh. Wait. Who is that?"

"Man, that's Haley. You know my Haley." Nathan said like it was obvious.

"Um, you're Haley? I never knew you had a Haley."

"Yes you did. I've told you about her tons of times."

"Dude, are you feeling okay? Cuz I can tell you right now I have never seen 'Haley' nor heard about her ever before in my life." Lucas told his friend seriously.

"Yeah. Okay. Man." Nathan said unconvinced. "Are you and Hales playing a joke on me or something?"

Lucas looked at him totally lost. "Fine. I'll show you." Nathan said as he went on his way toward the girl who was now standing by his sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi. I'm Haley James. I just transferred here." Haley said introducing herself to the girl in front of her.

"Hey! I'm Brooke Davis!" Brooke cheerfully said. "Head cheerleader, president of the junior class, sister of Raven's star forward and co-captain, and girlfriend of Raven's star shooting guard and co-captain."

Haley looked stunned. "Wow!"

"Yeah, pretty much. So…" Brooke began to say before being cut off by her brother.

"Hales." Nathan said as he came up to her and kissed her. "How are you?"

Brooke looked at her brother as if he was crazy and Haley blushed. "Uh, I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Haley asked him.

Nathan chuckled. "Very funny, Haley, the jokes over. I know you and Luke were planning something."

"Um… Luke who? This is my first day here. I don't really know anybody. Including you."

Nathan looked at her strangely. "But, I'm Nathan. You've got to know me. You're my Hales and I'm you're Nate. Like it always is… always will be. Always and Forever."

"I'm sorry, baby."

Nathan looked at her and sighed. "Then who are you?"

Haley smiled and took his hand and intertwined it with her own. They were no longer in the courtyard surrounded by all the different students. "It's Haley. I know you probably hate me right now and I understand why. I shouldn't have just ambushed you that way. I should have given you time. Gosh, this is all my fault isn't it? I mean everyone keeps telling me that it isn't but it is. I am so stupid. You shouldn't be in this bed, Nate. It should be me."

Nathan took their hands and wiped away the tears that had fallen. "No."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

Nathan opened his eyes to see Haley turned in her seat facing the door looking at his sister and best friend. She hadn't heard him when he had said "no." How she could even think that way in the first place was beyond him.

"Oh my gosh." He heard Brooke exclaim. She had obviously seen he was awake. Almost immediately she joined his side along with Lucas, and soon after his parents, Peyton and Jake were there, Haley no where to be seen.

Haley had decided to stand over towards the door to give everyone time with him. She saw Brooke hugging him never wanting to let go and Cheryl kissing his cheeks over and over in happiness. Everyone else smiling on, happy that he was finally awake. She wanted to go over there, tell everyone to back off, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow but decided against it.

Nathan sat up in his bed, overwhelmed by everyone, but more importantly trying to find out where Haley had gone off to. Then he saw her standing by the door, looking just as beautiful as when he first met her. Of course, anyone else would think she looked like a mess but not him. She would always be beautiful in his eyes no matter what.

Haley looked on and saw Nathan sit up. Probably overwhelmed, she thought. Then she saw him looking around… maybe looking for her. She could only hope. Then her eyes met his.

Nathan's eyes met hers and he fell in love again. He thought she would probably think that he hated her after their last encounter, but that would never happen. He could never hate her. He watched as he saw a tear fall down her face and so badly wanted to push everyone away and walk over to her and wipe it away for her. But he knew he couldn't so he settled for just a reassuring smile.

As Haley looked on she could finally feel it again; love. Ever since she had left the beach house she hadn't felt that way, but know just his eyes on hers, she felt it. Then she saw him smile and her heart melt. She smiled back, the smile telling him that she was going to go but it wasn't goodbye. She turned around but not before mouthing 'I love you.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan had had many visitors that day, but none of them were Haley. Brooke had said that she had tried to call her but she wasn't answering. Let's just say he hadn't slept very well that night, worrying that something might have happened to her.

He didn't know exactly what they were now. They hadn't talked at all since the fight. All he knew was that he loved her and missed her and that he would do anything to protect her just like their first night at the beach house.

It was the next day, and the doctors had informed him that he would be allowed to go home with a broken arm and minor cuts and bruises. His parents had gone to sign the release forms and Brooke and Lucas were keeping him company until they came back.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked getting his sister's attention.

"Yeah?" She said looking over to her brother.

"Have you talked to Haley at all today?"

Brooke sighed and looked over to Lucas for help. He quickly jumped in changing the subject. "Hey, so how long do you need to keep that cast on for?"

Nathan, knowing that Lucas had tried to change the subject but deciding not to call him out on it, replied. "I think like 3 or 4 weeks. That's what the doctors told me at least."

"Let's hope so. We need to keep conditioning. No offence, dude, but you've been looking a little flimsy, as if you've lost some tone."

Nathan scoffed. "Please. If anyone's looking flimsy it's you."

"Okay, guys stop it." Brooke said interrupting before they started sizing up their biceps. "You are both amazingly strong. End of story."

Lucas and Nathan both smirked and the room fell silent until the Scotts came into the room to let everyone know that they could take Nathan home now. Everyone got all their stuff and Lucas helped Nathan to the car. After everyone was situated Dan started the car and they were on their way to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheryl had told Nathan that he was not to go anywhere that day. But in true Nathan fashion, did he listen? Not at all.

After sneaking out of the house, he decided to take a walk. He didn't really have anything else to do, because anything else would get him into even more trouble then he would probably already be in if his parents found out.

Like most walks, he found his way to the River Court. He went behind the benches and took out the basketball that he and Lucas kept there. He shot around, not doing much since he had a broken arm. But like most things, that didn't stop him.

After awhile of shooting, he decided to just sit there. He sat on top of the picnic tables and breathed in the air. The dream he had kind of freaked him out. It made him think. What if Haley had never met him? Would they have met some other time in their lives? And even if they had met what would have happened if Haley had never moved here? Was this their second chance?

He was brought out of his thoughts as a petite figure came out of the shadows. She had looked like she had been crying. Then he soon figured out who it was.

"What's wrong?" He said as she stepped towards him quietly.

She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and sniffled. "I, I think I'm pregnant."

And his world came crashing down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well there's the next chapter. I don't really like how this chapter was written. But I knew that you guys wanted a new chapter soon! lol soo… there it is! Hope you guys liked it! thanks!

lots of love,

Kristen


	16. Things We Go Through

A.N. YAY! It's the next chapter! First off I have to thank all my great reviewers! You guys are amazing! And to reply to one of the reviews:

Naleylovin'Princess: Don't you worry my dear, I will not forget this fanfic and it will not be stopped… Promise promise. I absolutely love writing this fic and yes, I might not have a lot of time to write but when I do I love writing this story! So, please continue to reading and I am so glad that you like this story!

That goes for all of you guys! You guys are the best! Now here is the next chapter of 'Just a Girl?'

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 14- Things We Go Through**

"_I, I think I'm pregnant."_

"You…. you think… you're pregnant?" Nathan stuttered as he looked at the scared girl in front of him.

She simply nodded as her answer to his question.

Nathan took a deep breath, trying to stay as calm as possible, and stood up from his seat on the picnic tables. "Are you sure?"

She sighed. "Nathan, I'm late."

"Well, that could mean other things, can't it? Have you taken a test yet?"

She shook her head.

"Then we'll go get one and you can take it and then we'll know. We need to know."

She looked at him frightened. "I'm so scared, Nate." She whispered.

"We'll do it together, Hales." He said as he put his free arm around her. She let out a shaky breath, remembering how they had gotten into this mess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**1 Month Ago**_

"Haley!" Jimmy James yelled up the stairs of the beach house to his daughter. "Nathan's here to pick you up. Again, for like the 100th billionth time since we got here."

Haley could hear her parents laughing at her dad's 'clever' dig at her and Nathan's relationship. It was true, though, ever since they met they hung out every single day. Most of the time they would just go over one of their beach houses and either watch movies or hang out with their parents. But tonight was different. They were going into town to go out to dinner because tonight was their 2 month anniversary.

She quickly finished putting on her make up and looked at herself once more in the mirror. She was wearing a gray silver goddess dress with silver sequin trim that went down to just above her knees with her black Madison Ballet Flats. She smiled to herself and walked over to her door, grabbed her purse and walked out the door to her awaiting boyfriend.

Haley walked down the stairs slowly, sure to make an entrance, and met three sets of eyes on her as she landed on the last step. But her eyes met only one set of eyes. _His _eyes.

Nathan met her at the stairs and took her hand. They said goodbye to her parents and they were on their way. Luckily, Nathan had gotten his dad to let him take the car for the night, that way they had transportation for their date.

"Wow, Hales, you really look beautiful. I was speechless back there." He sincerely said as he helped her into the car.

Haley laughed and waited for him to get in on the other side until responding. "You don't look to bad yourself, Scott."

He smirked at her and started the engine, backed out and they were on their way to their destination.

"Now, Nate, where exactly are you taking me for this wonderful occasion?" Haley asked her boyfriend after Nathan had parked the car at some drug mart, telling her that they were to walk from there to the actual place he was taking her. She was just happy that she decided against wearing heels.

"Well, Haley, you'll just have to wait and see." He replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, come on Nathan. You can not do that." She complained turning her head to look up at him.

"I just did!" Nathan smirked.

Haley gaped. "You tell me right now, Nathan Lee Scott!" She demanded, pointing a finger in his face and stopping both of them.

Now it was Nathan's turn to gape. "You did not just middle name me."

"I just did!" Haley mocked, sticking her tongue out and walking away.

Nathan shook his head and ran after her. He quickly caught up to her and put his arms around her waist. "You're really funny, Haley Anne James."

She turned around in his arms and faced him with a smile. "I really am."

They both laughed. "Okay, this has been fun but we really need to get going before it gets too dark to see."

"Okie dokie." Haley replied grabbing her boyfriend's hand, letting him lead her to their destination.

They walked for a little while until they came to the beach. She looked at him like he was crazy when he led her to a mountain that overlooked the ocean.

"Ha. Ha. You actually think I'm gonna climb that thing?" Haley asked and when Nathan began to climb it himself she asked another question. "Nathan do you know me?"

Nathan turned around on the rock he was on and smiled. "What kind of question is that? Just trust me, Haley." He replied sticking out his hand for her to take.

She looked at him hesitantly for a second but then quickly grabbed hold of his hand. He helped her up to the top and when they both got all the way up there she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" Haley said kneeling down on her knees.

Nathan chuckled and walked over to the picnic basket that was conveniently sitting right there on the mountain. He began to take things out of the picnic basket placing them on the ground, such things being a blanket, candles, plates, napkins and of course the meal; macaroni and cheese.

Haley walked over to him, confused, after he was finished setting everything up. "Nathan." Haley breathed out. "This is all so beautiful. But how was there a basket already here?"

Nathan chuckled. "Well, you know how I told you earlier that Cheryl needed me to help out with cleaning so I couldn't hang out before our date?'

"Yes." Haley answered slowly.

"I lied." Nathan shrugged and began pouring the wine into the glasses.

"If it wasn't to do something as sweet and romantic as this I would yell at you." Haley smiled at him as he handed her the glass of wine that was hers. "Oh and wine? Nice touch."

Nathan laughed. "Now, I would like to make a toast, to you. You have made me so happy these last 2 months, happier than I have ever been in my life. I am so glad that we met here because if we didn't then I would probably be ready to kill myself. So, to you, My Hales." He lifted up his glass.

Haley also lifted up her glass to meet his, keeping it there so she could make her own toast. "And to you. I am so happy that I met you. You are an amazing guy, enough of an amazing guy that I let my walls down. I don't do that with many people, especially with those who I feel for more than a friend. You make me happy. To you, My Nate." She smiled sweetly at him and he did the same.

"To us." They both said at the same time, clinking both glasses together.

Dinner went on and they both just enjoyed sitting together, just the two of them. They finished up and you could tell that Haley had had a little too much wine.

Nathan began to pack things up but Haley wouldn't let him. It wasn't that she wanted to clean up it was more like she couldn't pry her lips off his neck for more then 10 seconds.

"Haley." Nathan pleaded, tuning around. But as soon as he did that she jumped on him and attached her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Somehow they both ended up under the blanket, Haley on top of Nathan, making out.

They were both getting really into the kiss and Haley, then, began to unbutton his black button up shirt. That was soon off Nathan in a second and she began to suck on his neck, detaching her lips from his.

"Hales?" Nathan panted.

"Mhm." Haley mumbled still working on his neck.

"What are we doing?"

Haley looked up at him and smiled. She kissed his forehead then his cheeks then his nose then his lips. She put her forehead on his and began to whisper. "I want this…"

"I know and I want this to." Nathan interrupted but was silenced with Haley's finger on his lips.

"And I want this… with you." She smiled down at him.

"You do?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, rolling over on her back and was attacked with kisses from Nathan, rolling on top of her. Her dress soon met up with his shirt, along with his pants and boxers. He looked down at her one hand keeping him up so he could see her face and the other playing with the elastic of her underwear. "Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Those also met up with all the other discarded clothes of theirs, and stayed there as the two teenagers spent the night becoming one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present Time **

"Okay… which one do you want to get?" He asked her as they stood in front of the shelves of the drug store they were in, looking at the different boxes of pregnancy tests.

"I don't know. What's the difference?" She asked quietly, looking confused.

Nathan looked at her and decided to take the lead. He walked closer to the shelves and began to look at all the different boxes. After a little bit, he picked one out and held it out for her to take. "That one says that it has three tests and that it's easy to read and not confusing like all the other ones."

Haley examined the box until deciding that he was right, it probably was the best. She let out a shaky breath. "Okay." She turned around and began to walk towards the cash register. Nathan, noticing that she looked scared, grabbed hold of her arm turning her around and pulled her in for a hug.

She circled her arms around his waist and cried on his shirt. "I'm so scared, Nate."

"Shh… it's okay." He soothed, smoothing out her hair with his hand. "Everything will work out, I promise." How he was being so calm about this whole situation, he had no idea. But when it came to Haley he put everything aside, even himself, to make sure that she was okay.

"Isn't it funny how they put condoms and pregnancy tests in the same aisle?" A voice was heard by both of them pulling them apart, both knowing that voice all too well.

"What a coincidence." Another voice said, also very familiar.

Nathan and Haley looked down the aisle to see Lucas and Brooke looking at the condoms, Brooke also having whipped cream in her hand.

"Oh god." Nathan groaned which pulled the other couple from their shopping to look at Nathan and Haley.

"Nathan?" Lucas questioned.

"Haley?" Brooke asked.

Nathan and Haley both looked at each other knowing they were caught by their best friends. But they could still have a little fun with them, couldn't they?

"What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked mostly to Lucas then to Brooke knowing that he could get a better laugh with Lucas answering.

"Um, well, we just came here to buy some, uh…" Lucas dragged off his sentence looking around.

"Whipped cream!" Brooke chirped in.

"Really? Why would you guys come here for just whipped cream?" Nathan questioned looking at Haley in amusement.

"Because we were out of whipped cream?" Lucas answered weakly.

"Oh so it doesn't have anything to do with you doing stuff with my sister that you shouldn't be doing because I told you what I would do to you if you did?"

Lucas gulped.

"Hey at least we're being safe." Brooke said holding up the condoms. "Anyways, what are you guys doing here? Together? In _this _aisle?"

"Nothing." They both answered fast.

Brooke looked at them suspiciously.

"Look me and Haley have to go. We'll see you guys later." Nathan quickly walked off, Haley not far behind him. They paid for their purchase and walked off to Haley's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to Haley's house fast and luckily Haley's parents weren't home. They walked up to her room in silence. When they both got in there Haley went straight to the adjoined bathroom and Nathan sat on her bed trying to be patient.

She came out a few minutes later, test in hand. She didn't speak but just walked over to him and handed him the test. He took it from her and looked at it carefully, double checking just to make sure. It was positive.

"It's positive." Nathan whispered finally looking up at Haley.

She turned away from him and put her hands over her eyes as she cried. "I'm pregnant."

Nathan stood up and walked over to her putting his free hand on her back. "It'll be okay. I'll be here for you. We'll make an appointment for tomorrow. I'll take you."

Haley nodded walking over to her bed and lying down against the headboard.

"Well, I'm gonna go then. I'll make the call; does 8:30 sound okay?" Nathan asked as he backed towards the door.

"Yeah that's fine but hey Nate?" Haley called out from her bed.

"Yeah?" Nathan questioned.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I just really need someone here with me."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, let me just go make the appointment."

Nathan went downstairs and made the appointment for 9 o'clock. After he was done he went back upstairs to Haley's room only to find Haley fast asleep on her bed. Instead of waking her or going to bed himself he decided to look around her room. He glanced at the pictures of her when she was little and of her and her parents all around her room. One picture on her desk, though, caught his eye. It was of Haley and some guy he had never seen before and his arms were around her waist. The picture wasn't in a frame so he picked up. He looked at the back and notice writing on the back. 'Haley and Josh.' 'Josh? Who the hell was Josh?' Nathan thought. Haley had never mentioned any Josh to him.

He put down the picture back where it was and then noticed the other pictures on her desk. A couple were of her and what he thought to be her friends from California but most of them were either of him or both himself and Haley. Nathan smiled at this. She obviously cared a lot about their relationship.

He walked over to the bed and lay down, his back against the head board. He watched as Haley's chest rose and fell. He was content with just watching her, the mother of his child? Maybe. He didn't know yet, though. But even if they were too young, he would be okay with that.

Nathan smiled to himself and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She stirred but soon went back to the same sleep she was in moments ago. He sighed and laid his head down on the pillow, falling quickly to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?" Nathan asked Haley again, while they sat in his car outside the doctor's office.

"No."

"Hales, we need to go in there soon or we're going to be late." He said taking her hand in his.

Haley looked down at their hands then back up to Nathan. "Why are you being like this?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I mean, not too long ago you didn't want anything to do with me, but now that you think that I'm pregnant it makes it okay to be nice to me?"

"Haley, I'm not just being nice to you because you might be pregnant. I'm being nice to you because….. because I still care about you. I realized after my accident that maybe this was my second chance; our second chance. When I was sitting in my hospital bed the night I woke up, I realized that if something were to happen to me, I want you to know that I loved you." He took a deep breath and corrected himself. "Do love you."

"You're one sweet guy, Nathan Scott. But where does that leave us?"

"Well, this time I want to be the one to take things slowly. But this time I actually want to do that."

Haley nodded in understanding.

"Now are you ready?" Nathan asked again.

"Ready then I'll ever be." They both got out of the car and made their way to the doctor's office, the place that could pretty much decide their future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deb Lee?"

"That's us." Nathan said getting up, pulling Haley with him.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"I didn't want to use our real names." Nathan whispered in her ear as they made their way to the room the nurse showed them to.

"Okay, now we're going to need you to get undressed and put this on." The nurse told Haley, handing her the hospital gown.

Haley nodded and waited for the nurse to leave before turning around to look at Nathan. "Deb Lee? That was your mother's name wasn't it?" She asked him quietly.

Nathan looked down. "Yeah it was. It's cool though." There was a silence in the room. "So uh… do you want me to turn around so you can get dressed?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." He nodded and turned around.

She quickly got dressed and told Nathan that he could turn around. They talked for a little bit until the doctor came in.

The doctor told them that he would have to run some tests and that if they did it quickly they could get the test results soon. He ran all the tests that he needed to do and told them that they could just wait there until the results were in.

"So which one of those babies do you think is the ugliest?" Nathan asked Haley as he looked around the room and laid eyes on the bulletin board that had numerous amounts of babies on it.

Haley looked over at him and hit him in the stomach. "Ow!" Nathan screeched. "That was mean."

"Well what you asked was mean."

"Oh come on Haley. You can't say that you don't think one of those babies is ugly."

"Nathan, babies are all beautiful." She responded looking up at the bulletin board.

"Top row, third one from the left?" Nathan questioned looking down at Haley.

"Yes and now I feel horrible. Thanks." Haley replied sticking her tongue out at him.

There was a knock on the door that broke them out of their fun. They both looked towards the door where the doctor appeared.

"Okay the test results just came in." The doctor started. Haley grabbed hold of Nathan's hand, giving it a squeeze. "And you are not pregnant, Miss Lee."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. And that was chapter 14! You know, I was going to just stop at the car scene with Haley and Nathan outside the doctor's office, but then I decided to be the nice person that I am and write you guys the doctor's appointment and the results! Hope you all enjoyed! R&R

Kristen


	17. Girls Night Part 1

_A.N. Guess whose back?!?! Ahh!! I am sooo sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!! I am such a horrible person! Things have just been soo complicated lately, me and my boyfriend were having problems, and then we broke up… soo yea! Plus school and my best friend's whore of a girlfriend that he doesn't seem to notice is a whore! lol but yea! I am super sorry and I promise that the next chapters will make up for it!! I love you all and I hope you stick with this story because you've been amazing soo far! Thanks guys! enjoy! _

**Just a Girl?**

**Chapter 15- Girls Night Part 1**

"You thought you were pregnant?!?" Brooke screamed.

They were sat in Haley's bedroom after a day of shopping. It was Saturday and it had been a week since the pregnancy scare. School had started on Monday and like Brooke had promised she had taken Haley under her wing.

Haley had yet to tell Brooke the whole story of the doctor's and the pregnancy scare, and Brooke had said that all Nathan had told her when he got home was that they had gone out to talk and that they had fixed things, like she knew what that meant. So after shopping Brooke had promised to come over to Haley's to help paint her room, but like they had decided to take a break after the first coat of paint and sat on top of the bed of in the middle of the huge room.

After they got out of the doctor's office, they had walked along the boardwalk, deciding that they should finally have the talk that they desperately needed to have.

**Flashback**

Haley looked over to Nathan for what seemed like the 100th time. She had no idea what to say. 'I mean what do you say to your ex boyfriend, who you thought got you pregnant, which ended up to not be true, who your still in love with, but you don't think wants to be with you? Good question.' Haley thought to herself. She quickly looked away.

Nathan peaked over to Haley, not wanting her to see him doing so. He had been looking over to her for the past 10 minutes, trying to find the words to say. 'What the hell am I supposed to say to her? I know I told her that I love her and that I want to do it right this time. I just need to gain back the feeling that I got back at the beach for her.' He looked out to the ocean, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"So, I.." They both started.

"Sorry." They said again looking at each other laughing.

"You go first." Haley stated.

Nathan breathed out and walked them to the side of the pier, leaning his broken arm against the wood railing looking out into the ocean. After a comfortable silence he looked over at Haley. "Haley? You know I care about you and you know I love you. But when you not only didn't say you love me, but told me that you flat out didn't love me, it crushed me." He paused to search her eyes, trying to find what she was feeling right now. He sighed when he saw a tear run down her cheek. "Now that your living here, I want to make things right with you, I just don't think I'm ready to start _that_ relationship again. I think right now, we should just be friends."

More tears ran down her face and Nathan reached out to wipe them away. At first, Haley wasn't sure she wanted him to be that close to her. But she knew she could never deny him. He was too important to her, that's why she was giving him what he wanted.

"I understand." She choked out. "If friends is what you want to be, then I want that to, because I _do_ love you, and I know that we'll be together again. One day."

Nathan just nodded his head, wiping the last few tears from her face with his free hand. Silently they both started walking towards the car, Nathan's hand on the small of her back, leading her.

**End of Flashback**

Since that day, Haley hadn't talked to Nathan. They had passed each other a few times and had acknowledged each other, but nothing more then a nod or smile. She just wished things could get better.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, shushing her. "My parents are down stairs."

"Sorry, but your not right?" She questioned, kneeling on the bed facing Haley. "I'm not gonna be an aunt, am I? Because I think I'm too you-."

"Brooke!" Haley yelled again, interrupting her this time, shaking her head. "I'm not."

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's good. But, did they tell you why you were late then?"

"Well the doctor said that it happens and that it could come late when you're stressed, which makes sense because of the accident." Haley said looking down.

"Hey!" Brooke said softly reaching over to her new friend, rubbing her back. "You don't still think it was your fault, do you?" Haley looked up. "Because it wasn't, okay? No one blames you for what happened. Not even Nathan." Haley smiled. "Especially not Nathan," Brooke corrected herself.

"Nathan." Haley breathed out.

"Are you okay with just being friends with him, Hales?"

Haley nodded. "If it's what he wants right now then yeah, I am."

"You know what you need?" Brooke exclaimed jumping up.

"What?" Haley asked confused, also getting up from her bed.

"A Girl's Night Out!! There's this awesome club like 20 minutes away from here that we always go to."

"I don't know, Brooke." Haley said uneasy. It wasn't that she never went to parties, she just wasn't sure if she was up to going to a club.

"Oh come on, neighbor girl. We'll call P.Sawyer too. It'll just be one night away from boys, drama and Tree Hill."

Haley stood there, thinking about it. She had met Peyton that week at school and she seemed pretty cool. Peyton was a senior along with Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, and so far Haley learned they were the 'in crowd' at Tree Hill High, along with their junior friend Brooke. Finally she let out a breath. "I guess it could be fun."

"Yes!" Brooke shouted, jumping on Haley. "Okay, so we'll call Peyt, go to my house, get ready, and then get going!" She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "Oh! This is going to be so much fun!"

Haley didn't seem so thrilled. She was going over Brooke's house, Brooke _and Nathan's. _She hadn't been there since the day before the accident and it being also Nathan's house, there was a big chance that he would be there. But before she could tell Brooke this she was being dragged to the house next door.

Haley had thanked God when she got to Brooke's house, because they had gotten up to Brooke's bedroom without bumping into Nathan. The only thing was, though, was that she knew he was here. He was actually only a few rooms away, in his bedroom. But, Haley put that information in the back of her mind, and tried her best to catch the flying clothes coming her way from Brooke's closet.

* * *

_A.N. Please R&R! Again.. I know I am a horrible person for not updating sooner but things have just been super complicated lately! But please don't give up on this story. Oh! And I know this is really short but there is a second part… I just finished this much so far and decided to post it! thanks guys!!! _


	18. Girls Night Part 2

A.N. YAY!! New Chapter!! Thank you soo much to my reviewers and to all those who are reading!!! You guys are the best EVER!!! Seriously. Well I hope I don't disappoint and that you guys like this chapter!!! Thanks!!

**Just a Girl**

**Chapter 16- Girls Night Part 2**

"But, yeah. I told her that I just want to be friends." Nathan finished while himself, Lucas and Jake sat up against his bed playing his Playstation 2.

"But you don't really want that do you?" Lucas asked his best friend looking over at him for a second before concentrating back on the game.

"What?" Nathan asked pausing the game and looking to both of his friends. "Of course that's what I want."

Jake and Lucas glanced at each other before looking towards Nathan with a knowing look.

"Seriously guys it's what I want. I mean of course I love her, but right now I need to gain her trust back."

"You know what you need?" Lucas asked jumping up.

"To gain her trust back?" Nathan said confused.

Lucas picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Dumbass. No, you need a guy's night out."

"Yeah, uh, you've been hanging out with Brooke too much." Nathan replied quickly moving his head to get away from the pillow coming his way.

Jake laughed it off before saying, "Actually that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. It could be good for you." Receiving a glare from Nathan he corrected himself. "For all of us."

"Whatever." Nathan said getting up from his spot on the floor, picking up his glass and walking towards his door. "You guys just decide what were gonna do while I go get some more water."

Nathan opened the door and walked out of his room, hearing his two friends trying to figure out where to go for their 'Guy's Night'. He began to walk towards the stairs, not paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into something, or some_one_.

"Woah." They both said at the same time, Nathan falling on his back, the other falling on top of him.

"Oh. That's gonna hurt in the morning." Nathan grunted, opening his eyes for the first time looking at the person on top of him. "Hi, Haley."

"Hey." She replied softly, laughing nervously. Haley got up off of him after a couple seconds, apologizing, holding out her hand to his free hand to help him. "I am so sorry, Nate. Oh my gosh and your arm, is it okay?" She asked gently placing a hand on the arm in the cast.

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. Thanks." His smile dropped though when he finally saw what she was wearing, or not wearing. "Haley, what the hell are you wearing?"

Haley blushed and laughed. "Oh, uh, Brooke and Peyton decided we should go out tonight, so Brooke loaned me a few of her clothes."

"You are not wearing that." He said forcefully, looking at his sister's clothes on Haley. She was wearing a red tank top that showed off an amount of cleavage that Nathan believed she should only be wearing for his eyes only, which also came just above her belly button, showing off a good amount of her stomach. She was also wearing a black mini skirt that matched her black sandals.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, not believing he was actually acting like the jealous boyfriend, when he was the one to say that he just wanted to be friends.

"Haley." He began softly placing a hand on her arm, rubbing his hand up and down it. "This isn't you."

"Oh. So you're sister and your friends can dress this way? But I can't?"

"It's not like that. When guys see you like this they automatically wanna—"

"You know what? I don't need this from you. You made the choice to be just friends. So please, stop being so damn protective. You don't have the right to do so." She interrupted and stomped off back to Brooke's room.

Nathan just stood there for a few minutes, looking at the door his ex-girlfriend just slammed. He knew he had no right to tell her that, and he knew that he was the one that wanted to be just friends, but he couldn't help but feel jealous, because he knew that wherever she was going guys were gonna fall for her, he knew he did.

* * *

"Brooke, I can't believe you just sweet talked the bouncer." Haley screamed over the loud music, as they made their way into the club.

"Oh, please. It's what I do best." Brooke smirked. "Now come on ladies. Let's go do some damage."

The three girls made their way over to the bar and sat down ordering some drinks. "Okay, B. Davis, tonight just remember two words; Lucas Roe."

"Oh, don't worry P. Sawyer. This night isn't for me it's for neighbor girl over here." She replied watching the bartender pour the shots.

Haley just laughed grabbing her shot glass, waiting for her friends to grab theirs. Brooke held up her glass, as did Peyton and Haley, all shot glasses meeting in the middle. "To Girl's Night Out, away from all the drama and the boys of Tree Hill."

* * *

"To Guy's Night; no girls for one night." Lucas smirked downing his shot, along with his two friends.

"I can't believe this is where you guys decided to have our guy's night." Nathan said after finishing his shot. "I mean, I thought you were going to pick some place where we never go, not the club where we always go."

"It was Luke's idea." Jake accused, pointing at Lucas.

"Man, whatever." Lucas replied slapping a hand on Nathan's back. "No matter what you'll have fun."

"Hey. Did you guys see Haley before the girls left to wherever they were going?"

"Yeah, why?" Jake asked not seeing the point of his question.

"Did you not see what she was wearing? I mean, she was showing way too much off." Nathan said angry, shaking his head.

"Uh, dude, it was definitely not that bad." Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, well it's not something she should be wearing. The guys are going to be all over her." He replied bitterly, looking down.

"Is that jealousy I hear in his voice, Jake?" Lucas asked his friend sitting beside him, amused.

"I believe it is." Jake replied, laughing.

"Shut up and just leave me alone." Nathan spat out.

Lucas put his hands up defensively, backing away and pulling Jake with him, leaving Nathan on his own, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Let's dance!" Brooke shouted getting up from her bar stool.

"Actually, you guys go ahead. I'm just going to sit here for a little while."

"You sure?" Peyton asked also getting up from her seat and putting her hand on Haley's back.

Haley nodded and gave them a faint smile. "Yeah, you guys go dance. I'll meet up with you in a little bit." Both Brooke and Peyton gave her a concerned look. "I'll be fine." She laughed. "Now go."

Brooke linked arms with Peyton and smiled at Haley before walking away towards the dance floor, leaving Haley alone.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were out dancing having a good time, when they heard two people clearing their throats. They stopped moving and looked to the side to see their boyfriends standing with their arms crossed.

"What the hell?" They all said at the same time.

They all walked closer to each other, stopping when they all reached the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lucas replied, putting his hand on his hips.

"Luke, don't get upset. Geez. Haley just needed a night out after all this Nathan drama." Brooke told her boyfriend waving it off like it was no big deal. "But what about you? What are you boys doing here?" This time her hands finding a place on her hips.

"Um, I guess the same reason." Both girls looked at him confused. "Nate's in denial, so we decided it'd be good for him to get out."

"Wait." Jake interrupted. "So, both Nathan and Haley are in here?"

"Oh… crap." Both Lucas and Brooke replied looking at each other. This was not good.

* * *

"Having fun?"

Haley looked up from swirling her drink around with her and was met with two beautiful set of blue eyes staring at her.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked looking at the guy in front of her.

"You looked kind of lonely. I'm Joe." The guy said sticking out his hand.

"Haley." She replied shaking his hand. "And I'm not lonely," Haley began to say as Joe sat down in the stool next to hers. "I'm just alone."

"I see. Well do you mind not being alone for a little bit?" He asked leaning his arms against the counter and smiling at her.

Haley smiled back. "Actually, I don't mind."

* * *

"I love Haley." Nathan slurred out, coming to the realization for the billionth time that night, while taking a drink of his beer.

"Actually my name is Hilarie, but that's okay."

Nathan looked over at the blonde haired girl who had been sitting next to him for the passed hour or so, trying to seduce him. The only thing he knew about her was that he went to his school, he was pretty sure they had hooked up once or twice last year. But there was no way that was going to happen again. He shook his head like a five year old and replied, whining. "Nooo… _Haley _is the one for me."

"How about," Hilarie leant over so her face was right by Nathan's neck. "We forget about Haley," She kissed his neck, "and take this somewhere else." She moved her lips to his and kissed him forcefully.

* * *

"So your not 21 are you?" Joe asked.

Haley blushed. "Um, no. I'm 16."

"Ah. So, you're a junior in high school?"

Haley nodded.

"Wait. Do you go to Tree Hill High?"

"Yea, I do."

"Oh my gosh. Your Nathan's Haley, aren't you?"

Haley looked down. 'Great this guy knew Nathan. Just what she needed. "Uh, yeah I guess. Do you go to Tree Hill?"

"Yeah and I play on the basketball team with Nate. Are you here with him?" Joe asked while Haley looked at him confused. "Guess not."

"He's here?" Haley whispered, mostly to herself. She began looking around, drowning out everything Joe was saying to her. Finally her eyes fell upon the boy she was searching for. The only problem was he wasn't alone and some girl had her tongue down his throat.

Haley quickly looked away, hoping the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall. Then she did something she never thought she had the courage to do, she reached out and pulled Joe in for a heated kiss.

* * *

"Woah. What the hell?" Nathan yelled pulling back after realizing what had been going on.

"What is your problem?" Hilarie asked angry that she had just been denied. "You're like the biggest player in Tree Hill."

Nathan shook his head. "Not anymore. That all changed when I met Haley. She's the girl for me. I don't know why I was so stupid."

Hilarie snickered. "You mean Haley James? New girl?"

"Yeah… why?" Nathan asked confused.

"Oh nothing. It just seems like she's having a good time with Joe Matthews right about now." She replied pointing across the bar to where Haley and Joe were making out.

Nathan felt his heart break as he saw Haley, _his _Haley, kissing another guy. He slammed his beer onto the counter and got up. "I'm going to kick his ass." He mumbled stalking off to the new 'couple'.

* * *

A.N. UH OH!! Fight!! I know… I know…. What the hell?? Don't worry! Just keep reading!!!! R&R as always!! Thanks guys!!!

kristen


	19. Jealous Friends

_A.N. Hey everyone!! Thanks soo much for all the great reviews! You guys are seriously amazing!! I so don't deserve it. Things have of course been hectic around here, but I finally got out of my writers block ( I think at least. I don't know maybe this chapter sucked. Let me know. lol.) thanks to Travis. The band not the person. haha. But yea. I just popped in their c.d. in and I got inspired? to write. So yea, that's why there is a small reference to them in this chapter. Well, I'm going to shut up now and let you all read! Hope you like it! _

**Just a Girl**

**Chapter 17 - Jealous Friends**

"Woah!" Joe started to fall off the bar stool, but grabbed onto the railing of the bar to pull himself up. Once he got his balance back, he looked around, trying to find out who was the person who pushed him, when his eyes fell upon his team captain, Nathan Scott. "Hey Nate! What's up, man?" He exclaimed, before he was grabbed by the shirt and pushed up against the counter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nathan shouted, gritted teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Haley asked, jumping from her stool and pulling Nathan back from the poor boy.

Nathan looked behind him and saw Haley with her arms crossed against her chest. "HALEY!" Nathan exclaimed. "Oh, Hales, baby." He slurred as he reached out to caress her cheek.

_Great. He's drunk. _She thought. As soon as he put his hand to her cheek, Haley grabbed it and began to drag him towards a silent room. "I'm so sorry." Haley mumbled as she passed Joe.

Joe smiled at her and watched as she took her drunken ex towards a room. "Don't worry about it." He whispered.

"What the hell was that back there, Nathan?" Haley exclaimed pushing Nathan into the private room.

"Oh. Haley. I miss you. You know that? Wanna make out?" He slurred jumping onto the couch.

"Nathan, you can not do this. You are the one who froze me out when I moved here. Not the other way around." She stood there, looking at Nathan disappointingly, with her hands on her hips.

Nathan sighed and got up from where he sat and walked over to Haley. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes, sorry isn't good enough."

"But sometimes it is." Nathan said, searching her eyes for some type of sign that she forgave him. "For someone you love."

Haley shook her head. "No! Nathan, you can not use that. You're the one that wanted to be just friends. So, that's what were gonna be."

"But.." Nathan tried to say.

"No. No buts, Nathan. You chose this. We're friends. That's it."

"I understand if you don't love me anymore…" Nathan began, seeming to sober up or at least hold his alcohol.

"That's was sucks, Nate. I still do love you. I just can't do this, us, right now. I'm sorry. You're just gonna have to give me time."

Nathan looked down and then looked back up smiling. "I think I can do that."

Haley smiled back at him, and finally felt like they could be themselves together again. "Good. Because I'd rather you be in my life as my friend, then not be in it at all."

Nathan opened his arms up and Haley walked into them for a hug. "So friends?" Nathan whispered into her hair.

"The best of." She answered smiling.

It was now Sunday night and Haley was hanging out with Peyton, looking at her music collection.

"Oh my gosh." Haley exclaimed pulling a c.d. case out of the boxes of them. "You listen to Travis?"

"You mean you do? I thought me and Luke were like the only people that do around here."

"Are you kidding? I love them. Josh and I used to listen to them all the time in California."

"Oh, and Josh is?" Peyton asked intrigued.

Haley laughed. "Don't get any ideas. He was my best friend since kindergarten. I lived down the street from him; we kind of grew up together."

"So you guys kinda had like a Joey/Dawson thing going on? Did you have a Pacey too?" Peyton joked.

Haley laughed and got a pillow from Peyton's bed and threw it at the girl. "Very funny. We were really close, but never anything romantic and yes, there was a Pacey; Bobby. We were kinda known as 'the three musketeers' around Cali."

"Oh, wow. That's weird. That's kinda how Brooke, Nate, and Lucas are around here. If you want to find one you just go to the other two and they'll most likely be with each other." The girls laughed. "So, are they both still back in California?"

"Well, kind of. Josh still lives in his house on my old street, but, uh, Bobby passed away." Haley explained looking down.

"Oh, wow. Hales, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It was hard getting over it, me and Josh didn't go to school the whole week he died and it took us a long time to accept that he wouldn't be back. But this passed summer something, or should I say someone, helped me a lot." Haley sighed and smiled, finally looking up.

Peyton smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

Haley nodded. "That's why I'm so glad that we're friends and that it's not weird anymore. I mean once we start dating it might get a little…"

_Any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it _

She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything

"Nice ring tone. Journey is classic."

Haley laughed and picked up her cell phone from Peyton's nightstand. She looked down at the screen and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" She asked picking it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Who is this?"

"_Oh sorry. It's Joe, from the club…" _

"Joe? Oh yea. I remember you." Haley laughed. "Sorry. But how did you get this number? I don't remember giving it to you."

"_Well, you didn't. Your friends gave it to me. Brooke and Peyton." _

Haley turned and looked towards Peyton. "Ah, yes. My _friends._"

Peyton smiled and shrugged innocently.

"So, what's up?"

"_Well, I was just wondering how everything went after you left with Nathan."  
_

"Oh. Again. I am so sorry about that. But yea, everything is much better. Thanks."

_"That's cool. I was also kinda wondering if you were still single?" _

Haley laughed. "Yes. I am."

"_Well that's good to hear."_ Haley knew he was smiling. _"I hope we can get to know each other soon." _

"I hope so too."

"_Good. Well I gotta go now. See you in school?"_

"You can count on it."

_Joe laughed. "Bye Haley." _

"Bye." Haley replied, shutting her phone.

Haley smiled, but her smile soon fell from her lips when she turned to Peyton.

Peyton looked at her innocently. "What?"

* * *

"Haley!"

Haley turned around from her locker Monday morning and smiled when she saw the one and only Nathan Scott running towards her.

"How's it going buddy?" Nathan asked when he made it to her locker and leant up against the one next to hers, smiling.

"Pretty good, and yourself?" She asked turning towards him, shutting her locker after getting her books out.

Haley couldn't help but smile. So far, everything had been perfect. Of course, it had been only two days since their peacemaking, but it had been a great two days. He had came over to Haley's Sunday morning to make sure that they had really made up and that Lucas and Brooke weren't 'shitting him'; His words, not hers. Haley had then confirmed that they had made up and we're now friends. They had hung out the rest of the day and he had even given her a ride over to Peyton's that night. Yeah. Haley and Nathan's friendship was back on track.

"Great, actually." He replied. "You see, things have been going great since I got this good friend back, and since I got that damn cast off." Nathan said, taking his arm from behind his back.

"Oh my gosh, Nate. You never told me that you were getting it taken off this morning."

"I didn't know myself. I went to the doctor today like I told you, and they told me that I could get it off if I wanted."

"Nathan! That's great!" Haley exclaimed jumping from her position on the floor and into Nathan's arms.

They let go of each other when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Haley looked her and smiled. She turned around and smiled. "Joe! Hey. You know Nathan right?"

"Yeah. What's up, man?" Joe asked, being civil.

"Not too much man." Nathan replied coming up from behind Haley and putting his arm around her shoulders. Haley looked up at him strangely, but decided to just let it go. "Listen, dude. I'm sorry for Saturday…"

"Hey! Don't worry about it. I could've taken you anyway, especially with that cast on your arm." Nathan laughed politely at the guy's joke, even though he knew he could have taken anyone with his arm in a cast when it concerned Haley. "Well, your arms out of the cast now. You going to be at Basketball after school?"

"You can count on it." Nathan said confidently, keeping his arm around Haley.

"I'll see ya later, Haley." Joe said before walking off down the hall.

"What's this about?" Haley asked taking his arm from her shoulders.

"What?" Nathan said innocently. "Friends, remember?"

"I'm just wondering if you remember that."

Nathan chuckled. "Walk you to your class?" He asked holding his arm out.

Haley smiled and looped her arm around his.

* * *

A.N. So I hope you all liked the fact that they are friends now. I really wanted them to be. But as you can see… Nathan is still his jealous self. He just isn't showing it as much. Well please review! Thanks so much!

kristen.


	20. Practice for Flirting

_A.N. Hey everybody!! I know I know it's been sooo soooo long since I've updated and believe me I feel soo bad! But I've been uber busy and it's been really hard to concentrate lately! But luckily (or not) I've been sick for the passed week, so I finally felt up to sitting up so I got my laptop and started an update. Hopefully I will get in another update soon enough! But please Read and Review! I love getting reviews, it feels great to know what you guys are thinking of my story, good or bad. Thanks soo much for sticking with me! You guys are the best! I promise better and more updates a.s.a.p.!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. The characters and the settings are not mine. The only thing that is mine are the made up characters and the idea of the story.

**Just a Girl**

**Chapter 18 – Practice for Flirting**

Haley's morning went by pretty fast after Nathan walked her to her first class. She hadn't really seen anyone since that morning so she was looking forward to meeting up with the gang during lunch. It was still weird for her, and for a lot of the students, that she had been immediately accepted into the 'in' crowd of Tree Hill. Haley had been popular in California but Haley thought for sure, especially since she had dated and broke the heart of the most popular guy in school, that she would be made fun of and tortured. But she had obviously thought wrong since she was now in her 2nd week at her new school and she was already thought of as one of the popular girls.

Once she got her lunch, she looked around to find where her friends had decided to eat lunch. Finally she spotted them in the middle of the yard. _Should've expected_ Haley thought. She walked over and sat down next to Brooke, her and Peyton being the only ones there.

"Hey guys." Haley greeted as she sat down and began picking at her food.

"Hey H. James." Brooke replied looking up from the magazine that she had been engrossed in merely seconds ago. "So, I heard about the little Nathan and Joe encounter today before school…"

"You _heard _about it?" Haley questioned. "Was there really anything to hear? I mean I was there and trust me it wasn't that big of a deal." She responded shrugging.

"Trust me, Haley." Peyton said making her appearance into the discussion. "In Tree Hill anything to do with exes and a potential fling is something to talk about."

"So?" Brooke asked trying to get the full story.

"So, Nathan and I talked. Joe came over and said hi. Nathan apologized to him. Joe said he'd see us both at practice today and left. And we walked to class."

"So no touching between you and either of the boys? Maybe a hug or a arm around the shoulder with Nathan?" Brooke questioned. Peyton laughed beside the girl but quickly stopped when she got a glare coming her way from Brooke.

"Brooke! Seriously, how do you know these things? It's kinda starting to freak me out? Are you stalking me or something?" Haley asked her best friend scared.

Brooke smiled devilishly. "I have my ways."

When Haley looked over to Peyton for help, Peyton shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Trust me, I have no idea how she does it. She's just that amazing at gossip."

"That I am." Brooke smiled proudly. "Anywho, Hales what's going on with you and Joe then?"

"Nothing." Haley replied simply. "I mean, we talked on Saturday… and Sunday. And I mean, we did make out, but yeah nothing's going on."

"But maybe something?" Peyton asked intrigued.

Haley shrugged and looked up seeing the boy with dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes who she spent her summer with coming over to their table. She quickly wrapped up the conversation, not wanting Nathan to hear them talking about another guy. "Maybe."

"Ladies." Jake greeted the girls as himself and Nathan sat down at the table.

"Hey Hales." Nathan whispered as he looked over at her, sitting right next to her.

Haley smiled. "Hey Nate." She wasn't sure why she had wanted to stop talking about Joe once Jake and Nathan came over.

_I mean if we're friends it shouldn't be weird talking about other guys and girls in front of each other. Sure what we had was different from other relationships. _Haley thought. _But if we're really going to try we need to start getting comfortable with talking about stull like that, right?_

"Miss me?" Nathan asked with a wide grin on his face.

Haley giggled in reply. "You bet, Hot Shot." She said bumping into him with her shoulder in a friendly manner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was after school and if you were a cheerleader or on the basketball team there was only one place where you would found, in the gym. Haley, being a cheerleader, of course was on her way to the gym. She had just changed into her dark blue soffee shorts and white Raven tank top and was now walking down the hall.

"_Haley!"_ She heard someone scream behind her. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her neck. "How's it going, Haley James?" _Joe._

"Hey John." Haley greeted nonchalantly. She couldn't hold back her laughter as she looked up at Joe's face and saw as it fell. "Kidding."

"That hurt, Haley." Joe replied putting his hand up to his heart in pain.

"Aw," Haley began to say, stopping and dropping his arm from around her neck so she can turn to look at him. "Well what could I do to make it up to you?"

"Oh Haley J. there are many things you could do to make it up to me." Haley's mouth dropped jokingly at the boy's response. He laughed. "But for starters I think it would be good for my reputation if I walk into practice with one of the most popular girls in school on my arm." He said teasing her.

"I think I can do that." She said smiling as he put his arm back around her shoulders, both making there way to the doors of the gym.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, what are you guys doing Wednesday since we don't have school Thursday or Friday?" Nathan asked as Jake and Lucas joined him in stretching before Whitey called for practice to begin.

"Yeah, why is that again? I mean, not that I'm complaining but we just got back to school from three months away." Jake questioned.

"I think they said something about teacher meetings or something. But yea, I think Brooke is dragging me to the mall." Lucas shrugged. "She said something about new dresses and swimsuits, so I guess I can't complain too much."

Nathan and Jake laughed. "Well me and Peyt are visiting my family in Charlotte, so we won't be back 'til Sunday."

"Oh, she's meeting the fam?" Nathan asked. "Big step…" Nathan trailed off as something else caught his eye. There it was, Haley and Joe walking in the door together, his arm around her.

Nathan felt like he couldn't breathe. _Wait a second. _Nathan thought. _This shouldn't bother me. We're friends, just friends._

And then he saw Joe poking at her sides, tickling her as she giggled. He was supposed to be the only guy that did that to her, the only guy that could flirt with her. Now he wasn't sure if he would ever be that guy again.

"Nathan, what are you staring at?" Jake asked, following his friend's eyes. "Oh…"

"What?" Nathan snapped, turning his head back to his friends. "I was just staring at that Kaitlin girl. She got pretty hot over that summer."

"Whatever you say." Lucas said, not believing a word he was saying.

Nathan cleared his throat. "I'm actually thinking about asking her out for Wednesday." He stated as he began to walk over to where the cheerleaders were.

"Nate!" Lucas called out. "You're not just doing this because you just saw Haley and Joe together are you? Because I don't think that would be the best idea."

"I know it wouldn't be, that's why I'm going to ask her out because I want to. Now if you'll excuse me." He responded as he walked off.

"You think he's telling the truth? That he's not just asking her out because Hales was with Joe?" Jake asked his friend as they watched Nathan.

"No chance in hell." Lucas stated shaking his head at his best friend's jealousy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well I must be off, my lady." Joe said after their tickle fight, stepping back and bowing to her in a fancy way.

Haley laughed. "I guess I can settle with just watching you from the sidelines getting hot and sweaty." Haley winked, joking.

"Haley James." Joe replied shocked as he walked backwards towards his teammates. "I like this side of you." He winked and turned around and ran to his team.

Haley laughed as she walked over to Brooke, who was sitting on the bleachers where all of the other cheerleaders sat.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked curious as Haley sat down next to her.

"Oh nothing." Haley replied.

"That seems to be your word for all things having to do with Joe." Brooke stated, trying to get something out of Haley.

"Fine if you must know, he has potential." Haley said smiling.

Brooke's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe he could be the guy that can make his way in." Haley tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words.

"Haley, all that makes me think about is sex. You know make _his_ way..."

"Ew! Brooke!" Haley groaned. "I meant he could be the first guy I go out with since the break up."

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Because, I didn't… I wasn't sure… I just… I don't know!" Haley responded putting her head in her hands.

Brooke laughed as she walked over to Peyton, quickly saying hi to her brother as he made his way over to the squad.

Haley quickly raised her head and was about to say hello to him, but noticed that he kept on walking passed her and to… Kaitlin?

_Why would he be going over to talk to Kaitlin?_ Haley asked herself. She didn't even know they talked at all. But then again she just got to Tree Hill.

"Hey Kaitlin." Nathan nodded his head to the other girls that were around him, who simply nodded in reply and walked off.

"Hey Nathan. What's up?" She asked, kind of nervous at the fact that the most popular guy at school had came up to her.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Wednesday."

"I would love to." Her smile brightened, she was excited.

"Great. Pick you up at 7." Nathan smirked, looking her up and down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley waited outside the building, her back leaning up against the wall just outside the exit to the gym. Nathan had promised her a ride home and now she was waiting and waiting and waiting.

She was still thinking about the conversation she saw Nathan and Kaitlin having earlier at practice. She had pushed it to the back of her head, since Brooke would have killed her if she looked at all distracted during practice, but now with all the time she had she couldn't help but think about it.

_Kaitlin had looked pretty happy afterwards. _Haley thought. But Nathan could have simply told her he liked her shoes and she, plus any other girl, would have been like that.Somewhere deep inside Haley, she knew that that couldn't have been what they were talking about. But a girl could dream.

Suddenly she heard the door open and close and Nathan Scott depart from the gym. "Hey Hales, you ready?"

"Yeah." She replied smiling.

"So how was your day?" Nathan asked as they made their way to his car.

"Pretty good." Haley said nodding her head. "What were you and Kaitlin talking about?" _Oh my gosh, did I seriously just say that? _"I mean, you know me, always curious."

"Well, I kind of asked her out for Wednesday." He said turning to face her when they reached his car.

"You did?" Haley questioned, trying to hide the hurt she felt.

"Uh, yeah I did." He responded.

"Oh. Good for you." Haley said smiling sadly up at him.

"Yeah. You know now we both have somebody."

"Wha—Oh. You mean Joe. Well, we're not really together. We're just friends." Haley replied confused at his theory.

"You are?" Nathan asked surprised.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. Kind of like you and me."

"Ha.." Nathan started to say but was cut off by Haley looking down at her watch.

"Shoot. I forgot I have to head over to Peyton's house right now." Haley lied. "I'm gonna walk over there since it's not too far from here. But hey! Thanks for the offer."

"Hales, you sure? I mean I can still drop you off…" Nathan offered, not catching the fact that Haley was lying to him.

"Oh no it's cool. I'll see you tomorrow though. Thanks again." Haley said waving her hand at him as she walked away.

"That was weird." Nathan said under his breath before jumping into his car and making his way home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A.N. I hope you liked it!!! Let me know by reviewing!!! Thanks soo much!!! You guys are the best!! _

**kristen.**


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A.N. Hey guys! Wow! It has been a while since I've updated I know!! I'm sooooo sorry but there has just been sooo sooo soooo much going on lately. It's crazy.

Well to fill you in on what has been going on with me and tell you my excuses for not updating (I know I should update and I shouldn't make excuses!!) A few days after I last updated I found out that I was picked as a leader for one of our awesome clubs at school. It ended up taking up a lot of my time… a lot of time I didn't have in the first place. So I had to be in charge of that which meant organizing the many parties and meetings it had.

I also ended up getting a job (other then my tutoring!) so that took up a lot of my time. Ugh. It sucked so I just recently quit. I'm still tutoring though for the summer classes at my high school so that still is one of my number one priorities.

In April I had to begin preparing for a retreat weekend that I had to help lead with a group of some of my peers. Which was very hectic and crazy. I'm pretty sure the day of the weekend us leaders still had no idea what we were going to do. But it ended up being a really great experience for everyone.

Um one of the kids that happened to be on the weekend that I led passed away. It was extremely hard and heartbreaking. It's been more then 3 months since but we still miss her and her bright smile that we loved to see. The whole thing really got me thinking so I didn't really do much except try to spend as much time as possible with my friend and family and all the people I love. So I didn't spend much time on the computer AT ALL.

I also still had sports and other clubs/organizations I had to attend to. But school is finally over so I don't have to deal with all the things being President has to deal with. haha.

And of course my infinite boy drama is still always there. But I won't bore you guys with my stories. If anyone wants to know or talk about the lovely thing that is boys (for some reason!) just message me! I love to hear from you guys!

Now onto business! tehe. Soo professional. That's me! But yea. Um. Oh! Another reason -cough- excuse -cough- that I haven't been updating at all is that my laptop that has absolutely EVERYTHING on it broke! And has been in repair since mid April. It sucks the big one.

Soo all my stories are on that. Which brings me to the next thing I have to tell you guys. I have decided to rewrite this story. And I'm not sure what you guys think about that so I wanted to get your opinion before I make any changes or deletions of this story.

Now to tell you what I had in mind… I was thinking that I would start from scratch and put some "Lost Chapters" in that show the summer that Nathan and Haley spent together.

Sooooo again I don't want to make excuses for not updating… but I really hope you understand and continue to read the story! Please let me know your thoughts because I would love to continue writing this story!

Thanks soo much you guys!


	22. Mary Magdalene

**A.N. Soo.. I decided to write the next chapter.. even though I still don't have my laptop back. I'm just going to use my mom's until it's back and then transfer the files over. Hopefully it'll work. haha. **

**Well, I haven't decided for sure what I am doing, but from what the reviewers so far have said is to not rewrite. So I don't think I will. I will probably either, make a few chapters the 'Lost Chapters.' Or I will make a prequel type story that will have the summer they spent together. We'll see. I'll keep you guys posted. **

**Okay now, before I go, I want to write some personal replies to the reviews! **

**xNaley-2158x-**** DOOOOOOOOO IT! haha. I am always up to talking, believe me. I am such a rambler, it's ridiculous. I'm such a loser, but I guess that's what people love about me? haha. I don't know. But yea. I'm always up to meeting new people! Thank you soo much for understanding. It really was a hard time, and it definitely took some time to accept and get back to normal. Ugh, and yea and ewww. I hate busy schedules. They just screw everything up. haha. Seriously. But I hope I will start to get more time to write, because it's really one of my favoritest things to do! Oh! And I am soooo checking your stories out! Thanks soo much.**

**happywtmylife-**** AHH! I love your pen name. haha. It's awesome! Thank you sooo much for the review you really made me excited to start writing again. I'm soo glad that you like my story. Omg! I love naley too.. I mean.. duh! haha I am writing a Naley fic! hehe. Sorry. I'm a dork. But yea. They are THE cutest couple in the entire whole wide world! Anywho, thanks so much for your review you really made my day by taking the time to do it! Thanks!!**

**naleychick-**** hey! Thank you. It really helps to know that you guys understand what my situation was. It was really hard accepting the fact that she was gone, but I'm glad that everyone is doing better now. Thank you soo much for understanding though. I'm soo glad you like my story too. I honestly wasn't sure how great it was.. I think that's kinda why I wanted to re-do it. but knowing that you wouldn't mind whatever I do really makes me happy. So thanks soo much! I hope you like the rest of the story! **

**101naley101-**** ahh! You were like the only one that wanted me to rewrite it! haha. I'm sorry but if you read up there, I'm not sure if I'm going to do that now. But hmmm.. if you need me to like summarize some stuff or answer questions about it for you just message me or something, cuz I would love it if you continued reading this! If not I completely understand, I waited a very long time to update, and again I am very sorry for that. Thanks soo much for reviewing! **

**Naleychick23-**** I'm sorry that things aren't going the way you want them to be going in the story right now, but I think that I have a good idea for them, soo sit tight and I think you will like where the story is going. You just have to understand that they both were left heartbroken and they really don't want that again so they're kinda like afraid of each other. So if they're with other people then maybe they won't get hurt like last time. I really do hope you continue reading! Thanks soo much for reviewing! **

**kutebloo-**** yay! I'm soo glad you like my idea of the lost chapters! haha. I figured it might be what everyone that's reading this wants because when I never put the whole summer in I had people reviewing that they wanted to see how they spent their summer and all that stuff. Soo now, I thought it would be a fun idea. We'll see, we'll see. haha. I'm so glad you like my story though! It really means a lot! And thanks soo much for reviewing! I absolutely love getting them! **

**othnaleyfan101-**** aww! Thanks soo much! That is a really good idea. I like the way you think! haha. I'm not exactly sure what I'll be doing for that but I will definitely let you know and credit you if I end up using that! Thanks! Yea. I was thinking that too. But like I said I don't think I will end up rewriting it. And I'm so glad you like my story! You're the best! Thanks soo much! **

**Bobbin411- ****haha. I'm glad you like it! There was definitely no way I was going to not continue this story! Trust me it will never be left unfinished. Even if it does take me awhile to finish it! haha. Thanks soo much though. I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Thanks so much for the review it means a lot! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. The characters and the settings are not mine. The only thing that is mine are the made up characters and the idea of the story.

**Just a Girl**

**Chapter 19- Mary Magdalene**

Nathan walked into his bedroom when he got home, dropping his book bag and gym bag randomly on the floor. He still had no idea what was going on with Haley. Okay, sure he had an idea, but he didn't understand why she was so upset.

He wasn't going to admit it to anyone anytime soon but he had only asked out Kaitlin because of Haley. He had seen how close Haley and Joe had been before practice, and he figured if Haley could move on so could he. He shook his head as he looked out his bedroom window, noticing for the first time since Haley moved to Tree Hill that her bedroom was directly across from his.

He was about to look away when he noticed the petite girl run into her bedroom and slam the door shut. He continued to watch as he saw the girl fling herself onto her bed, grabbing one of the pillows and holding it tight as the tears started to flow.

Nathan was shocked. 'Were those tears because of me?' He thought. 'Could she really be that upset because he asked Kaitlin out?' He knew what the answer to both those questions were. It was the same answer that brought him into his sister's bedroom.

"May I help you with anything?" Brooke asked Nathan when he wasn't saying anything.

"Yea. Do you by any chance have Kaitlin's cell number?"

Brooke laughed as she got up off her bed that she was laying down on, walking over to her cell phone that was sitting on top of her desk. "You mean your whore? Sure thing."

"Brooke." Nathan groaned.

"What?" Brooke shrugged as she handed Nathan her cell phone. "Just saying."

"Whatever. Thanks Brookie." Nathan replied teasingly walking out of her room.

"That boy is sooooooooooo weird." Brooke mumbled as she shut the door to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello?"_

"Kaitlin? It's Nathan Scott." Nathan answered into his phone sitting on his bed.

"_Nathan! Hey what's up?!?"_

"Well I have some bad news…." Nathan trailed off looking around his room. He felt really bad doing this. If he was completely truthful he never liked doing this type of thing. Sure he was known for breaking girls hearts but he never wanted to, he just felt like he had to for his reputation. He wasn't trying to sound cocky (okay he was) but he knew how attached girls go to him.

"_Oh you do?"_

Nathan could hear the sadness in her voice. He was actually about to say that he only needed to change their date to Thursday instead of Wednesday when the girl in the window across from him caught his eye. "Yea. I'm sorry Kaitlin, but I'm gonna need to cancel our date. I'm sorry. But I'll see you in school." He quickly hung up, letting out a deep breath. He gets up from his bed, a smile on his face, as he shakes his head. The things he does for this girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tuesday Morning**

"So you just broke it off?"

"Yup." Nathan replied shooting the ball.

"And then hung up?"

Nathan laughed running to get his rebound. "Yes you guys! It really wasn't that big of a deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" Jake exclaimed. "This was going to be your first date since Hales."

Lucas first looked on in confusion at Jake's accusation but soon caught on and clapped Jake on the back. "Yea man. And you were so set on going out with Kaitlin that it's a little weird that you would just break it off like that for no good reason."

Nathan stopped. _'Crap!'_ He should have thought of that before. They were gonna want an excuse.

Ring Ring 

"Well I gotta go to first. Don't wanna be late. I'll talk to you guys at lunch." Nathan stated as he grabbed his stuff of the bleachers and ran out the doors.

"Was that seriously just our friend Nathan who said he didn't want to be late for first period?" Jake asked Lucas turning to him.

Lucas laughed, shaking his head as the two walked to the bleachers also grabbing their stuff. "I've known the kid since we were little and never, I repeat NEVER has he cared about class."

"He's gotta be on something." The two laughed as they walked out the doors of the gymnasium, preparing themselves for another long day of school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Paley James."

Haley groaned as she turned around in her seat outside in the courtyard, waiting for her friends to join her for lunch. She had come out, not stopping at her locker, and noticed that she was the first to arrive. Deciding that she would wait for someone to come with her to buy some lunch, she quickly got out the book she had started, not thinking she would get interrupted… until now.

As she turned in her seat and stood up, Haley became face to face with the one and only Rachel Gatina. Word around school was that Rachel had a bone to pick with Haley. Basically, Rachel hated her.

At first Haley had been extremely confused. Rachel was one of her fellow cheerleaders, why wouldn't she like her. But then Brooke had explained to her that Rachel was a huge slut who has had a crush on Nathan since forever, but never got a chance with him. Brooke had said that she personally hated Rachel but had to put her on the cheer squad because it was the right thing to do because she was a very talented girl… unfortunately.

Rachel hated everyone who got in the way of her being with Nathan. She hated Brooke for being close with him. She hated his ex-girlfriends, which she soon learned included Haley. So, Rachel hated Haley.

Haley had laughed when Brooke told her this. She didn't care if Rachel didn't like her, she could really care less. The girl was a whore. She learned that the first day she was in Tree Hill.

"It's Haley." Haley responded.

"Oh right. Sorry, _Haley. _I promise I'll get it right next time." Rachel laughed.

"I'm sure you'll try your best." Haley mumbled. "Did you need anything important or were you just…?"

"Well, you see, I was sitting over there and saw you over here reading your book, and this thought just came to me; How in the hell did a girl like you get a guy like Nathan Scott?" Rachel giggled.

Haley knew where this was going, so she decided to have a little fun. "Why Rach, need some pointers? We all know you would love to get with Nathan."

Rachel scoffed. "Actually, _Hales._ I was just wondering because we all know Nathan doesn't really fall for your _kind._"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Haley questioned stepping closer to her new found enemy.

"Oh. I think we both know what it means. You know, short, bad highlights, kinda funny looking?"

"You're one to talk Rach-ho." Haley exclaimed.

"Oh very clever, Mary Magdalene." Rachel challenged.

'What are you trying to say?" Haley shot right back.

"Just finally seeing the real reason Nathan probably ever gave you a chance… you're a slut." Rachel exclaimed her face inches from Haley's.

"You little.."

"And what exactly is going on here?"

Haley and Rachel both backed away from each other and turned toward the voice; Coach Whitey Durham.

"Hey Coach!" Brooke exclaimed behind him, just coming out from the school and noticing the fight going on between the two girls. Immediately she knew what she was going to have to do. Whitey had already told her that this year he would abolish the cheerleading squad if he saw any of the girls not getting along. Last year had been a very drama filled year and he had had enough.

"Miss Davis." Whitey greeted turning around to talk to the brunette girl. Everyone knew that he had a soft spot for Brooke Davis. He knew without her his two star players wouldn't be as disciplined as he would like. Whenever he came over for dinner at the Scott/Davis house, she would always talk his ear off about the latest gossip as he just laughed. That was another thing he liked about the teenage girl, she was constantly gave him embarrassing stories about Lucas and Nathan, which was always very helpful for him.

"Do you remember the discussion we had not too long ago, dear?"

Brooke sighed, glaring at the other two girls. "Yes, Coach. And as promised there will be no fighting."

Whitey nodded. "But now, sweetie. These two seemed to be having a bit of a disagreement."

Brooke waved her hand, dismissing it. "These two? No! They would never."

"Miss Davis, I know I might be old, but my seeing is just as good as it was when I was your age."

"Was it bad when you were my age?" Brooke questioned, knowing the answer already.

Whitey laughed. "No, missy it wasn't. If I see another fight, I'm sorry to say, but there will be no more cheerleading team. I would hate to say this, and I will deny it if you told any one this, but I would take a few pointers on being a captain from that stepbrother of yours. Now, enjoy your lunch." Whitey smiled as he turned around. He loved these kids.

Brooke smiled and continued to watch Whitey walk away until he was completely out of sight. Once she saw him turn the corner, she whipped around. "Okay, what the hell was that?!"

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Haley apologized. "We were just having a little disagreement."

"Over what?"

"What a slut Haley over here is." Rachel snickered.

"You're one to talk." Haley mumbled.

"Excuse me. The only reason Nathan ever even.."

"NATHAN! I should of known. Now, Rachel just leave Haley alone and go back to your little posse." Rachel huffed but soon was on her way back to her 'friends'.

"I really am sorry, Brooke." Haley said quietly, after a moment of silence.

"I know, H. James. Trust me. Why do you think Whitey's on my back all the time about keeping my squad together?"

"Wait…."

"Yup. Rachel and me had our drama last year. See, Rach-whore decided to take her attention off my brother for a little while and shifted her gaze to my boyfriend."

"Lucas? Seriously?" Haley asked enthralled.

"The one and only. It lasted for pretty much all basketball season until she realized that Lucas would never be interested in her. Of course, me punching her straight in her plastic nose helped her realize, but still. She moved back to Nathan after that."

"Wow. I would have never guessed when I moved here that Tree Hill, such a small town, would have so much drama in it."

Brooke laughed slinging her arm over Haley's shoulders. "Trust me. You don't know the half of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews?!?! Thanks guys! **


	23. Something's Up

**A.N. HEY GUYS!!! First off, thanks soooo much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I'm soo glad that you all are liking my story! Here is the next chapter, I know it's kinda short. But I hope you guys still enjoy it! Thanks again! **

**Just a Girl**

**Chapter 20- Something's Up**

**-Wednesday Lunch Time-**

For Haley the rest of Tuesday had gone pretty smoothly after her Rachel encounter. It was weird though, she had found out during cheerleading practice that Nathan had broke off his date with Kaitlin. It didn't sound like something the Nathan she knew would do.

Speaking of Nathan, they were still friends, they just hadn't really said more that a few words to each other; just the friendly 'heys' or 'good mornings'. They never sat by each other during lunch or any of their classes. It was just an awkward friendship still, and Haley couldn't help but hope things would change really soon.

"Hello there." Haley turned around in her seat next to Brooke and Jake to see Joe standing there.

Haley smiled. "Oh! Hey. What's up? You wanna join us?" She asked noticing he had his lunch in his hands still.

"Don't mind if I do." Joe replied as Brooke scooted down one after forcing Nathan to move to the empty seat next to Lucas.

"I mind." Nathan mumbled, which caused a hit on the leg from Brooke. Luckily no one else heard him.

Joe smiled and winked at Haley, Haley giving an awkward smile back.

"So what is everyone up to tomorrow, because I heard that someone…" Jake started but was cut off.

"EVERYONE COME TO THE TIM'S HIZHOUSE TO PARTY IT UP!"

The gang turned around and looked around to the courtyard to find Tim handing out flyers to passing students.

Haley laughed. "The Tim?" She asked everyone.

"Don't ask." Jake replied rolling his eyes.

"He's on the basketball team with us." Lucas informed her. "He's like completely in love with Nathan." Everyone at the table laughed, looking at Nathan who just shrugged. "And he thinks he's a player? I guess?" Lucas continued, confused to what Tim actually thought he was.

"Basically he's a total loser who thinks that he can get any girl, but I guess all the girls that he's hit on so far haven't gotten the memo." Nathan finished.

Haley laughed. "Nice Nathan!" Haley responded smiling at him.

"Just saying what everyone already knows already." Nathan smiled. They sat there smiling at each other across their lunch table, completely forgetting about the rest of their friends. They would have stayed like that forever if someone hadn't interrupted them, and guess who it was…

"Haley! You want to go with me?" Joe.

Haley shook herself out of her daze, and looked at him. "Um… Yea. I guess. I mean, you guys are all going right?" She asked her friends.

"DUH!" Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton laughed at her friend. "Trust me, Brooke missing a party? That just doesn't happen." She replied to Haley, ignoring Brooke sticking her tounge out at her.

"Great! Well, the bells about to ring and I gotta go. So I'll see you later?" Joe asked getting his lunch trash and standing up in his seat.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Haley said smiling up at him.

"Bye guys."

"Oh man, neighbor girl has a date!" Brooke exclaimed.

Nathan coughed as he got up. "Um… yea. I have to go." Without waiting for anyone to reply he picked up his stuff and left to the building.

"What the hell is his problem?" Brooke questioned looking around to her friends searching for the answer.

"Brooke." Lucas warned his girlfriend giving her a look that said 'don't bring that up again.'

"Ohhhhhhh." Brooke said sadly, finally realizing what she had just said and whom she said it in front of. "Shit."

Haley looked at her friend and smiled sadly, getting up and also leaving.

* * *

"Yo Nate!"

Nathan turned around, hearing someone shout for him, as he walked through the halls. All he wanted to do was go to his last period of the day. Ever since lunch it seemed like he was in a really bad mood, and what a great way to help with his bad mood then to be stopped in the hall by him.

"Hey Joe." He greeted uneasily. He had known the guy for about a year and a half, but he still felt there was something he was missing about Joe. He just got this really bad feeling about him, ever since he saw Haley and Joe at the club. And Nathan had a feeling it wasn't just jealousy he was feeling, because he wasn't jealous… right?

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joe asked.

"Uh sure?"

"Great." Joe replied smiling, walking into an empty classroom.

_This kid is kinda freaking me out. _Nathan thought as he walked in the classroom, his back to the door. He turned to Joe, who was standing by the open door. "What's up?" He asked, putting his hands into his front jean pockets.

Joe walked to the door and slammed it shut. "Listen here, Scott. Do not get in my way of getting with Haley!" He exclaimed, as he walked closer to Nathan.

Nathan stepped back shocked, walking into a desk. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It just means, that I've been watching Haley, and I think she'd be good with me. And I know that you guys had a thing during the summer, but that thing is over, so why don't you just leave her alone?"

Nathan looked at him strangely. "Dude, we're friends."

"Doesn't mean you still don't have feelings for her, or whatever girly shit you like to say now that you've turned into a total pussy over the summer." Nathan scoffed. "What? Don't believe me? You used to be big man on campus, hooking up with every girl that looked your way, now you break a date because of some little girl who is over you."

"Why are you being like this? Threatening me to stay away from one of my friends just so you can what? Be her boyfriend?"

Joe laughed. "Please! That's all just an act. I don't do the boyfriend title. I do do good lays though." Chuckling at his own joke he continued, "What would everyone say if I got with the girl that Nathan Scott is in love with? Huh? Everyone's going to forget about you Nate, especially now that you've turned into such a softy. Then it'll leave me room to step in and become the king of the school, the title that you've held for way too long."

"You bastard!" Nathan exclaimed, lunging at Joe, and pushing him up against the chalkboard. "You will not touch her, you hear me? DO NOT touch her!" He slammed his body up against the chalkboard with his right hand, slamming his other hand up against the wall next to Joe's head. Finally letting him go, he stepped back. "All of this because of some title in high school? Seriously?"

"I'm not backing out on this, Nate." Nathan shook his head as he walked towards the door. "Oh!" Nathan turned around. "Tell your little friend Haley that I'll pick her up at 7!" Nathan shook his head and walked out of the room.

Joe chuckled. "This school will finally worship me like they have been doing for the passed three years to Scott."

* * *

**R&R THANKS GUYS!!!!**


	24. ANOTHER IMPORTANT!

**A.N.** Heyy guys! So you most likely all hate me, which I completely understand I have been absolutely terrible with updates!! eek! i 'm soooo sorry you guys! I never intended on waiting so long to update, I've just been having a lot of things going on in my life, some good some bad, and I just have not had the heart to start writing I guess, and then when I did, guess what happens?! My freaking computer breaks yet again! For like the 100th and fifty time since I got it! **AHH!** I was soooooo mad. Like the four times it happened. So we've been basically sending it back and forth to the company so they can fix it! But oh my gosh! This time was **TERRIBLE** when I got it back. So, I get it back and I'm all excited.. and then I go to turn it on and when I go to my desktop, everything, and I mean **EVERYTHING** is gone! My stories and their outlines, my videos, **ALL** of the stuff that I had saved was gone! I was furious, because first off they never told us that they were gonna just bomb the whole computer. If I had known that I would have saved everything on my laptop to like a disk or something (duh! haha.) But oh man! I was soo upset. So yea, I have good news and bad news. 

The bad news is that I have absolutely none of my stories and my ideas and my outlines and my chapters at all! And I am soooo sorry you guys! I really am, like you have no idea.

The good news for my **Just a Girl** readers is that I **will** be finishing this story, all I need is your guys' support and patience so I can get back on track and get my ideas together and all that schtuff. Not sure how long it will take but I am promising that **Just a Girl** **will **be finished. No matter what. It will never go unfinished.

Some more bad news is that I am going to be putting my stories **The Living Years** and **She Will Be Loved**, will be put on hiatus. And there will be the possibilty that one, if not both, will be uncompleted. I just have not been very into the storylines as much as my other stories. I am soo sorry to all the readers of those stories. I would **LOVE** to say that I will end up completing both but at this time I can not promise anything. If I see that a lot of you guys want to see them completed then I guess we will see. Thanks you guys and I hope you all understand.

Now, some good news! I have some new story ideas that I was just curious if anyone was interested in reading cus I am very excited about them! So if you want let me know which ones you like, becuase for most of these ideas I already have the outlines ready. (I actually used pen and paper to write the outlines! I know crazy! Because of my stupid laptop I was welcomed back to the wonderful years of no computers for a few months. haha)

**Here they are:** (Let me know what you think!)

1.-Haley James is tutoring the town basketball star Nathan Scott. Nathan is her bestfriend Lucas' enemy, teammate and half brother. But what happens when they actually start talking and get to know each other? Will something happen between them? What about Lucas? A different twist to the Naley story.

2.-Nathan Scott has always had a crush on Haley James. There's a problem though: his best friend and cousin, Lucas Scott. Lucas and Haley are dating, so when Haley starts tutoring Nathan and feelings start growing for the other on both sides, what will Nathan do? Will he betray his cousin and go after his girlfriend? or will he let go of the only girl he's ever really cared about? Major Naley. Laley and NathanLuke.

3.-Pop sensation, Haley James needs a break from her life. So when the oppurtunity presents itself for her to visit her cousin Brooke, whom she hasn't seen since the passing of her father 6 years ago, she takes it. But there's only one way she's going: no one can recognize her as her celebrity self. Will either Brooke or Haley ever forgive each other for not keeping in tough. And what happens when she gets there and starts to fall for the boy next door, town hero Nathan Scott and he has no idea who she really is? Baley Friendship. Naley.

4.-Haley James and Lucas Scott have been best friends since last they could remember. Nathan, Lucas' older brother, never saw Haley as more than Lucas' nerdy little best friend. But when Haley comes back from her summer trip to start her sophomore year completely changed and matured, will Nathan suddenly see Haley in a new light? What does Haley think of Nathan Scott? What will Lucas think? Major Naley. Laley friendship.

Thanks for the understanding everyone!


End file.
